A Change of Heart
by tmd422
Summary: Lissa threw her to the side and took on her ex-lover as a Guardian, and she has no idea why. Now Rose must be Christian's Guardian. But what happens when she starts to feel a little more for her Pyro? And what will happen when Lissa comes back in the picture? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fan-fic. I thought I would right this out for fun. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to the lovely and brilliant Richelle Mead **

My fist connects with the side of his ribs. He grunts but doesn't fall. Seriously why won't this guy go down? I see his hand coming towards my face and I smoothly duck my head. My knee swishes upward and hits his midline. He huffs and falls back. I smirk at him, "Had enough yet?" His icy blue eyes glare at me, "Not even close Hathaway." He jumps back on his feet and I shake my head, "Christian, give it up. I've had more training than you."

He doesn't reply. Instead he charges at me. I am getting ready to move when I feel heat surrounding my face. I flinch at the change in atmosphere and that's all he needs. His fist connects with the side of my face and he kicks me on my right knee. I go down and soon he is on top of me. He pins my hands down and I keep thrashing. But unfortunately it's no use. Since I've started training Christian he has become stronger. His muscles have developed nicely and he is a much better fighter than when we graduated the Academy. I hate to admit it but we are matched in strength; something I thought Moroi's wouldn't be capable of.

I stop moving and glare, "We agreed no magic." He smirks, "I said I would never light you up. Are there any flames on you?" I try to shove him off but it doesn't work. I say, "You cheated." He gives me a full on grin, something that is rare for Christian. His grip on me tightens as he says, "I finally beat you Rose." His face comes closer to mine and that's when I realize the truth. His body is pressing into mine and I can feel, uh, well parts I shouldn't be feeling. His eyes lock with mine and I feel my heartbeat pick up speed. I see him lick his lips and my breath catches. I try to keep the blush off my face, "Chris, get off. Alright you won. Now move." He smirks at me again, the intensity of his stare broken, "Make me." I let out a growl and do some cheating of my own. I turn my head and bite his hand. He lets out a surprised noise but he lets go. I push him off and stand up.

I smirk, "Always be on guard Pyro. Never know when something might bite you." I can feel his glare on my back as I walk off into the locker rooms. When the door shuts behind me I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I really didn't understand what was happening to me. I was more aware of Christian than ever before. Had he always had those piercing blue eyes? Has his black hair always fallen into his eyes? And now I couldn't help but notice how muscular he had gotten. I groan out loud, "Rose, get a hold of yourself. It's Pyro!" I slam my fist into the lockers but I can't feel it.

I shake my head trying to think of anything else. For a moment I think about checking in on Lissa. But then I remember that I can't; the bond is broken. It's been two years since that day but it still feels surreal.

I walk out of the locker room and see Chris waiting for me. I walk over to him and say, "I still don't understand why you had a gym built. We could have practiced in the living room." He shakes his head, "Do you remember how you threw me around the first month? We would have broken everything!" I laugh at the memory, "Okay you have a point." His smile falls, "She called again." Now I frown and I look away, "What did she want?" He sighs, "She wants you back. She says she made a mistake." My teeth clench and I spit out, "Well she shouldn't have asked for a reassignment." He doesn't say anything as we walk out. The night is crisp and there is a light breeze that lifts the strands of hair that came loose during practice.

I walk towards the large house that Christian and I currently live in. He tries to lift my mood, "It's convenient that our gym is in our backyard. I can practically hear your stomach." I roll my eyes, "Don't tell me you aren't itching to go to your feeder?" He laughs, "How did you learn to read me so well?"

I smile but say nothing. We walk in a comfortable silence and I chance a peek at him. His face is at ease but I can tell that he is thinking about something. Does it have to do with the call from earlier? I have a feeling it is. I want to ask him but I know he wants to talk about her as much as I do. I haven't seen or heard from Lissa for over a year now; ever since I became Christian's Guardian. Thinking about her causes a deep ache in my heart, but it mostly brings anger. I never understood why she casted me aside but it had left its mark.

On the night our bond had broken she had been attacked by Strigoi. Long story short is I had come close to dying…..again. But by my own strength I had managed to survive. And somehow that had broken out bond. I had been in bed rest for two weeks. And as soon as I was back on duty, a big surprise came my way. Lissa had asked for a new guardian and for me to be reassigned. And to my utter shock her new Guardian was none other than my ex-lover, Dimitri. That had been a low blow to my heart.

I was so lost in my thoughts I almost missed seeing a fist heading right for my face. At the last second I push my head back as the hand grazes my nose. I grab the wrist and shove my elbow into the shoulder. I twist the arm and pin it behind his back. I chuckle, "Chris, what are you trying to do?" He huffs, "Trying to catch you off guard. You were so lost in thought." I laugh and let go of his arm, "I am your Guardian. I am always alert." He grumbles something but I don't understand what. I just laugh as we step inside.

A delicious smell hits me and I think my mouth actually waters. "Oh you guys are done! Just in time for dinner." I look at the kitchen and see Tasha mixing something in a pot. Christian says, "That smells great Aunt Tasha. What is it?" She doesn't look at us as she says, "Chicken parmesan, I remember Rose saying how much she was craving it the other day." I say, "It smells great Tasha, but I have to switch with Alex right now." Tasha waves her hand, "You can eat and then switch with him. I already fed them and now it's your turn." Christian laughs and I can't help but join him.

My best friend might have gotten rid of me but I am really happy with the current family I am with. I thought Guarding the Ozera's was going to be a pain in the ass; seeing as Pyro and I were always at each other's throats. But it has proven to be a lot better than I thought.

The good thing about being in Flagstaff, Arizona is that the Strigoi count is practically non-existent here. The house is protected by wards and there are four three guards out at the gates. One in the back, one in front, and the other walking the perimeter. There is one who is inside the house as well. Being out in the human world makes it easier since Tasha and Christian run on human schedule. It's around two in the morning when I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and see Christian heading my way; two mugs in his hand. "What are you doing out here Chris?" He enters the little both I am in and sits in the empty chair. "I couldn't sleep. I thought you might be cold." The temperature had dropped a bit and there was a slight chill now. Winter was coming and this place tended to get cold this time of year. He hands me a mug and says, "Here, peppermint hot chocolate, your favorite." My eyes widen in surprise, "How did you know?" He smiles as he leans back, "You've been here for over a year Rose. I know you more than you think."

I lift a brow, "Oh yeah?" He smirks, "Your favorite colors are black and blue, you sleep with the fan on no matter how cold it is, you don't like spinach, you love horror movies, you hate watching TV because of all the commercials. Those are just a few I can think of right now." I think my jaw hit the floor. He really did know me pretty well. He chuckles, "Don't be so surprised." I close my mouth and shake my head, "You cease to amaze me, Pyro." I take a sip of my chocolate and I can't help the moan that escapes me. I whisper, "That is so good."

I look up at Christian and smile at him. But he isn't smiling anymore. Is posture is stiff and I see his hands clench. I give him a confused look, "Are you alright?" His eyes snap to mine and anything else I was going to say erases from my mind. His eyes seem to become a darker shade of blue. His gaze is hot and the cold night seems to warm up rather quickly. We stare at each other for what seems like hours. I see him lick his lips; something I notice he does when he wants something. I can't help my eyes from moving to his mouth. And God help me, I want to lean into him. I feel something pulling me to him and I have to fight the urge to stay back.

I hear an owl in the distance and it breaks my trance I blink and look anywhere but him. I try to think of something to say. "Uh, Christian you should go back to sleep. You have class in the morning." I can feel him looking at me, "So do you." I take another sip of my drink. The heat burns my throat but it's nothing like what I felt before. I say, "Greg is going to relieve me in an hour." He makes himself more comfortable, "I'll keep you company." I shake my head, "Christi-" he doesn't let me finish. "I'm not leaving Rose. Deal with it." I finally look at him, "Why? You could be inside instead of freezing out here."

I don't know what I expected him to say, but I wasn't ready for his words. "Because I want to be out here with you."

I feel my face heat up and I look away. I hope it's too dark for him to see. I don't think about his word; I have an act of reading too much into things. But I can't help the happiness I feel at him wanting to be here with me.

I am sitting next to Christian in his Lit 102 class and I am having a hard time not falling asleep. This was his most boring class yet; I never did like English. I look at the professor who looks tiny at the bottom of the room. This class was huge; he needed a microphone just to teach. I whisper, "Is it over yet?" Christian chuckles, "In about 10 minutes. You can make it." I thump my head on the desk, "Why did you have to pick such a boring class?" He talks while he writes down his notes, "I needed to take this. Besides, it's not so bad." I turn to face him, "I'd rather be in Stan's class." He smiles, "Ouch. Look, just wait for me outside. I doubt a Strigoi is lying in wait to eat me." I lightly punch his arm, "Who'd want to eat you." He scoffs, "Rose, I am delicious."

_'Yes you are.' _My face heats up as that thought floats in my head. Christian isn't looking at me, and I thank God for that. I say, "I am going to be right outside." Without another word I get up and exit the room. What the hell is wrong with me? I seem to be asking myself that question a lot. Christian seems to always be on my mind and every time he looks at me I get butterflies in my stomach.

That is not something Rose Hathaway does!

Christian is my charge and nothing more. So, then why can't I get him and his snarky ass out of my thoughts? I sigh and bang my head against the wall.

"Careful, wouldn't want to ruin that pretty head of yours." My eyes snap open and land on a human boy. He managed to sneak up on me; damn it Christian!

I say, "Believe me when I say I have a hard head." I cross my arms as I stare at the guy in front of me. He smiles, "I'm Miles. And who might you be."

"Rose."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he moves a little closer. I roll my eyes, "Very original." _'Come on Pyro.'_

Another step closer; okay this guy needs to learn about personal space. He runs a hand through his brown hair, "So tell me Rose, what are you doing all by yourself?" I tuck a hand into my back pocket, "Waiting for a friend." He smiles again, "Would you like some company?" I shake my head, "He should be out any moment." I hear students shuffling inside and I sigh in relief.

Down the hall I hear, "Miles come on, we are going to be late!" I say, "You better get going. Wouldn't want you to be late." He laughs, "It'd be worth it to get a few more minutes with you." Was this guy for reals? Before I could come up with some sarcastic remark, he pulls out a pen and paper. As he writes he says, "I'd love to if you're as sweet as your name." He folds the paper and has the nerve to put it in my front pocket.

He winks at me a walks away. I watch him walk away and I have to keep myself from running to him and smacking the back of his head. Are all guys like that? Geez, he was just as bad as some of the Moroi at my old Academy.

"Rose, who was that?" I jump a little as I hear Christian's voice next to me. I look at him but he is staring at Miles. His face is set in angry lines. "Are you okay, Christian?" His eyes meet mine and I am surprised at the anger behind them. He asks, "Who was he?" I give him a confused look, "Just some guy." His eyes dart to my pocket, "What did he give you?" Damn so he saw that. I shrug, "I think it was his number. Not like-" he cuts me off. His hand goes to my front pocket and takes the piece of paper out. "Hey what are you doing?" He clenches the paper in his hand and I see a light orange tint in his hand. My eyes widen as I realize what he's doing. And sure enough when he opens his hand there is a small ash pile on his hand. He lets it fall to the floor. "Christian, what the hell? You can't go all Pyro at school! And that wasn't yours." I try to keep my voice low but I am having a hard time; how the hell could he use magic in school? He glares at me, and I can't help but flinch. He says, "Where you planning on calling him?" His tone is ice and I match his glare. I say, "No but you shouldn't have done that!"

He steps closer to me, "Then it shouldn't matter." My fist clench, "You had no right to do that." He sneers at me, "If you weren't going to call him then it isn't a problem." I push him, "So what if I wanted to? You just took that option away." Okay I didn't really want to call the creep, but Christian had seriously pissed me off. I can't understand why he is so mad!

He looks down at me with a nasty look on his face, "I thought you had left your slutty days back in high school." My glare drops and my mask isn't in place; hurt and anger flash through my face. My chest seems to twist, and I won't lie, his words cut deep. He seems to think his words over and soon his glare disappears. Regret flashes in his eyes and he says, "Rose I didn't-" I interrupt. "You're going to be late to your next class. Come on." I keep my voice level; trying to keep the hurt out of my voice. I am sure he saw it on my face but I put my guardian mask on. It's one of the things I can thank Dimitri for.

"Rose-"

"Lord Ozera, please keep up." I can practically feel him flinch. The only time I ever call him by his title is when we are in front of other royals or I am truly mad at him. There are no Moroi around so I am sure he knows why I used it.

The day seems to go by slow. I don't talk to him even though he tries; I always cut him off. My anger is still there but it is mostly hurt that I am feeling. I never thought it would ever hurt if he called me a slut; he had done it before in the past. But this time it had really struck a chord. It reminds me of the time Dimitri had caught me with Jesse. He had said something along those lines and I remember how badly that had hurt.

I push that thought out of my mind. No need to open old wounds.

The end of his final class was here. We met up with Alex in the parking lot. Once we were in he asks, "So how was it today?" I shrug as I lean against the window, "Same old. Boring classes, stupid boys; nothing new." My eye look into the rearview mirror and my gaze locks with Christian. His eyes are hard and I know he is trying to keep me from reading his emotions. I look away.

We reach our home and we all pile out. Tasha is in the living room reading a book. She looks up at our approach and smiles, "I'm glad you're home. Are you guys training tonight?" Before I can answer Christian says, "Yeah. I'm going to change." I glare at his retreating form. Tasha laughs, "I think that's his favorite part of the day." She closes her book and stands. She looks at Alex, "I need to pick up a few things from town." He nods, "Of course My Lady."

I quickly say, "Actually Alex do you mind training with Christian? I'll go with Lady Ozera." He gives me a puzzled look but says, "Sure." He leaves and I look at Tasha. She is giving me the same look Alex did. She asks, "What happened between you two?" I shake my head, "Are you ready to go?"

"Where are you going?" I look at Christian who has just come down the stairs. I nod towards his Aunt, "Tasha needs to go into town. I am going with her." His face is guarded, "Have her take Alex." I turn away from him, "He is going to train with you tonight. Don't worry he is very good. Shall we go, Tasha?" Her eyes drat from me to Christian but she finally nods.

Maybe I am being childish but right now I don't care. Christian had been a complete ass and I don't want to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so happy you guys like the story so far! Next Chapter will come out soon!**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy and their characters don't belong to me. We have Richelle Mead to thank for that!**

It had been about two days since I stopped talking to Christian. But in all honesty it felt like two months. Which is completely stupid. Why should it bother me that I wasn't talking to him? I was the one who decided to do it. But some part of me is regretting keeping my distance. He has tried to speak to me but I do a pretty good job at avoiding it. I miss our joking and playful banter. I miss kicking his ass in training; I've had Alex, Gage, and Tony train with him. I keep making excuses; mostly involving Tasha.

It was Sunday night when Tasha finally brings it up. She had been polite and hadn't asked me what was wrong. I don't know if she asked Christian but I hadn't seen it. He was in as much of a bad mood as I was and that wasn't good. He and I were a lot alike, even if I didn't like to admit it. Having two pissed off people under one roof wasn't very comfortable. But I wasn't going to say anything. I was being stubborn and childish, I know, but I wasn't budging.

I was in my room staring out the window. I could see Christian following Gage to the gym out back. As if sensing me he turns around and looks up at my window. I don't look away even though I should. I miss his ice blue eyes and I wanted to see them. Our eyes lock and I bite my lip to keep the longing sigh that wants to escape. I am surprised by the urge to run to him and throw my arms around his neck. What in the hell?

I finally look away, not understanding my feelings. My door opens and I see Tasha walk in. Her arms are crossed as she leans against the door frame. She says, "Okay Rose, I need to know." I don't even try to deny anything. She isn't stupid. I say, "No you don't Tasha." She lifts a brow, "Okay maybe need was the wrong word. I _want _to know why you are avoiding Christian like the plague." I sigh and sit down on my bed, "Because he pissed me off." She laughs, "That isn't anything new. It has to be more than that."

I decide to tell her the truth. I tell her what happened that day and she doesn't interrupt me. When I am done I look up to see her smiling. I lift a brow, "Is it funny Tasha?" I can't help but feel a little annoyed. She chuckles, "Rose he was….." she stops herself. She shakes her head and begins again, "No he has to tell you. Not like he ever will. That boy is something else." With that she walks out of my room, leaving me more confused than I already was. What was she going to say? He was what?

I groan and throw my head back. I need to get my mind off of him. I am picking my hair up in a ponytail when my phone goes off. I am surprised but extremely happy at the name on my screen. I answer, "Staked of fried?" I hear a loud laugh on the other end, "How about decapitated." I smile even though he can't see me, "It's good to hear from you Eddie."

"You too Rose, I miss seeing you at court." I sigh, "You and Jill are two of the few things I actually miss. How is it going guarding her?" I can practically see his smile, "It's been going great," his voice drops to a whisper, "I've been training with her." I laugh, "That isn't a surprise. I've been doing the same with Christian." My voices cracks a little on his name and I have to clear my throat. I say, "So not that I am complaining about you calling, but why did you?"

He chuckles, "Well I wanted to ask if you are coming to court for Thanksgiving." I lift a brow, "Isn't that like three weeks away?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to know." I sigh, "Probably not. The Ozera's are talking about staying here. I'll only go if they do." His voice turns a bit more serious, "Of course you would. I just wanted to know…" Something about his voice changes, "Eddie what aren't you telling me." He doesn't say anything for a few moments. Finally he sighs, "Lissa wanted to know." I stiffen and my hand clutches the phone a little too tightly. "Why the hell would she want to know?" He lowers his voice, "I don't know Rose. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." I relax a little, "Don't worry Eddie. Look I have to get going. I really do miss you." His voice picks up, "I'll try to be a better friend and keep better contact."

We say our goodbyes and I walk out to the back. Talking to Eddie had brought my mood up a little. It wasn't a long conversation but hearing an old friend had lifted my spirits. I have just started my stretching when someone appears in front of me. I look up to see Alex grinning down at me, "And what are you doing Hathaway?" I pull my leg back and say, "Warming up the limbs, what does it look like Aldego?" He laughs, "Going for a run around the track?" I nod; thankful Christian had gotten a track built next to the gym. I ask, "Are you walking the perimeter tonight?" He nods, "But it looks like it won't be the whole night. You wanted to trade at midnight right?" I say, "Yeah, so you'll be going with Ozera to class tomorrow." He just nods and walks way. I'm glad he doesn't ask why I want to switch.

This is the first time I haven't gone to school with Christian since I became his Guardian. I feel really crappy about it but I don't change my mind. Keeping my head clear I begin at a light jog. After my 2nd lap I pick up the speed. I start to sprint around my fourth lap and that's the pace I stay at. The night chill seeps into my bones but I don't mind it. Since my body can handle this temperature it makes for great running weather.

It feels good to let my muscles loose. I haven't trained with Christian and my body isn't used to doing nothing. Putting them through a little exercise was something I really needed. I start to slow around my 10th lap. I finally come to a stop. My body feels warm and relaxed. I smile because it makes me feel amazing. I am stretching my legs when I see someone heading my way. I don't look up until they are right in front of me.

My relaxed muscles lock up when I notice Christian looking down at me with a hard expression. I don't say anything because I think for once in my life I am at a loss for words. His face is angry but that doesn't make it any less handsome. His dark hair is stuck to his pale forehead; sweat dripping down his brow. He must have been going hard during training.

His blue eyes look angry but as he looks at me I can see a bit of longing in them. Did I see that right? I feel my heart clench a little; his words keep coming back to me. I break our intense stare down. I keep my voice cool, "You should go inside Lord Ozera. It's cold out here." I can hear his knuckles crack as he clenches his fist. He says through clench teeth, "Stop calling me that."

I stand up, "Call you what?" He steps closer to me, "Lord Ozera. It's starting to piss me off." I turn my back on him; I feel myself wanting to cave. I want to stop being mad at him, but I won't; not just yet.

But apparently he has a different idea. His hand goes around my wrist. Heat and tingles shoot up my arm, burning my whole body like never before. It's been days since his skin has made contact with mine. I guess my body was feeling its withdrawal. He spins me around, so much anger and hurt in his eyes, "Rose, stop it." I try to tug my hand but he grips it tighter, "Stop what?"

He pulls me closer to him and I can't breathe, "Stop ignoring me! I hate that you aren't talking to me." I bite my bottom lip. I crack just a little, "You brought this on yourself." He asks, "Rose you shouldn't have-" I don't let him finish. I crack a bit more, "You hurt me Christian!" I see him flinch but I don't stop. "You called me a slut. Do you have any idea how much that hurt?" I hadn't meant to say this, but it had spilled out. He had hurt me and he needed to hear it. Honesty was never really my strong side but it felt right with him. I could tell him the truth and I wouldn't be embarrassed.

I keep talking, "You should know me by now! Guys are the last thing on my mind when I need to protect you. Yet you go and think I would go and hook up with that ass!" He snaps at me, "You said you were going to call him!" I rip my hand from his, "I only said that because you made me mad! But I'm not mad anymore. I am hurt! Hurt that you would think so low of me!" I shove his chest but he doesn't move.

I say, "Why should you even care? What I do isn't any of your business!" I was getting worked up but once I started I couldn't stop. I don't know what I expected his reply to be but once again he surprised me.

He grabs my face with both of his hands and brings his face close to mine. My eyes widen as I can feel his heavy breathing on my lips; fanning over my face and causing me to shiver. His eyes are burning. Blue flames that make him seem wild. He doesn't yell when he speaks. He whispers, "I was jealous Rose." I flinch at the softness in his tone. He was jealous? But why?

He keeps talking, "I saw him flirting with you. I saw him write on that paper and put it in your pocket. I was so mad that I wanted to light him up like I did with Ralf; but actually let the fire singe him!" His voice gets louder little by little. I feel my face flush but I don't push him away. His eyes seem to cool down as he says, "I'm an ass and i know it. I'm sorry I called you that. I didn't mean it; I was just really angry. Just please stop ignoring me Rose. I can't take it." He kisses my forehead and I jump at the jolt of electricity that runs through me. His lips stay on my skin as if he doesn't want to move. The feel soft and full; they feel good on me. My heart begins to pound, and images of him moving from my forehead to my mouth fill my mind.

He finally pulls away and walks to the house. I watch his retreating back and try to process what just happened. He was jealous. I can't believe he told me that. Why did he say that? Why did he get jealous? My heart doesn't slow down until he disappears inside. I blush as I remember what I wanted him to do; I wanted him to kiss me. I groan as I finally admit what I didn't want to before. I like Christian. I like him more than I should and I scold myself for it. What the hell is wrong with me? He is my charge and also Lissa's ex-boyfriend.

I throw myself on the track, not even feeling the impact. His words and actions float through my head. Happiness surges inside of me; he finally apologized. That was what kept me from talking to him. I couldn't stay mad at him for long. Maybe in the past, but not anymore. But now I had a new problem and it involved a certain Dhampir liking a certain Moroi

Christian and Alex had already left for class by the time I woke up. Once again regret hit me slightly at not going with my charge but it was too late to change it. I shower and head downstairs. I see Tasha on the phone so I decide not to bug her. Instead, I go to the Rec room they have downstairs and watch a movie. With Chris not being here I was technically off duty.

I pop in a random scary movie and get comfortable. I am on my second one when I hear the door open. I don't look as I hear it close. I already know who it is. He says, "Only you would watch scary movies by yourself." I smile, "It's day time." I feel him plop on the couch, "But this room is completely dark." I look over at Christian, "I'm not allowed to be afraid, remember." He rolls his eyes but smiles, "Even the macho Rose Hathaway has to be scared at something." I glare at him, "Did you just call me a guy?"

He smirks at me, "Well you do pack a mean punch." I lightly shove him, "It's not my fault your weak Ozera." I feel his fingers graze my arm. Goosebumps rise up and he says, "Careful Rose. I'll have to take you down again." I tear my gaze from him and try to focus on the movie. But it's kind of hard when I can feel his body heat. Especially when he comes to scoot closer to me.

I clear my throat, "Aren't you supposed to be training?" I feel him looking at me, "Rose, please tell me you aren't still mad." I shake my head and look at him, "No but I thought you would still go." He asks, "Are you going to go with me?" I bite my lip, "I kind of want to finish this movie." He grins, "We can take a break. Call it a movie night." I lift a brow, "You'll skip training?" He shrugs, "It's just one day. Besides you've been avoiding me. We got to make up for lost time."

Now I smirk, "Are you saying you miss hanging out with me?" He scoffs, "I never said that Hathaway." I poke his chest, "You implied it." He widens his eyes in mock astonishment, "Did you just use a big word? And you used it correctly!" I growl at him and poke him harder, "Watch your mouth Pyro." He smiles at the nickname, "I missed hearing that." I am a little surprised to hear him say that. I blink a few times before I say, "Uh, you can pick the next movie." He nods and stands up. I watch him walk over to the case filled with movies. My eyes take in the way his shirt moves along his back; and the way his muscles twitch as he moves them in certain directions. And then my eyes move down. I take in his firm looking butt and thighs. My face heats up; I am checking out Christian!

I look away from him and focus on the screen. The movie finishes and he pops in _The Conjuring. _We haven't seen this yet. He sits next to me, much closer than the first time. Why do I feel so nervous? It's just Christian for crying out loud.

I am about to scoot away when he lies down. His feet go behind me and he kicks me. "Hey watch it, Chris!" I poke his ribs and he grabs my wrist. He brings me down so I am lying in front of him on the couch. My breathing stops and my ears begin to pound. I am about to move when his arm curls around my waist and he pulls me closer to him. My body once again begins to feel hot. It takes me a few tries but I finally ask, "Chris…uh what-" he cuts me off. "Watch the movie Rose." And I surprisingly listen to him.

Throughout the movie I can feel his fingers running lightly on my stomach. His touch seems to set all my nerves on fire and a warm feeling began to settle low in my belly. Goosebumps were a permanent part of my body and I couldn't focus on the movie. My back was pressed tightly against his chest and I could feel it moving with his breaths.

I was cuddling with Christian and I was incredibly happy about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here you go! I couldn't stop writing so this update came a lot faster than I thought. This is something more along the lines of reuniting. I thought it fit. I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter might be out tonight! I am just high on my muse haha. Thank you for the lovely comments ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or it's character's (Gage, Tony, and Alex are mine though ****J****) Richelle Mead is the one who is brilliant.**

_His fingers had gone from my stomach to my arms to my shoulders and then to cradle my face. And now I was struggling to breathe. It was probably because his lips were on mine. He crushed his face to mine and I didn't do anything to stop him. His hands are everywhere and so are mine. I want to feel him; he wants to feel me._

_His lips move from my face to my neck. His hot lips leaving burning kisses all over my skin. I feel him speak, "God Rose I've waited so long to do this." I don't say anything because just then I feel his hands slide under my shirt. I gasp as I feel his touch. I didn't think I could ever react to him like this. Soon I feel his hands reach my chest and his large palm grazes my breast. A small moan leaves me. His mouth moves to my collar bone and I shiver. His voice becomes heavy, "I need you Rose."_

I hear a thud and my eyes snap open. I try to move but something is holding me. I look over my shoulder and see Christian; he's sleeping. I look forward and see a movie playing. We must have fallen asleep.

I feel his hand twitch against me and my face begins to heat. My dream hits me full force. I just had a very sexy dream about Chris! My heart pounds like no tomorrow and I thank God he is fast asleep right now. I slowly lift his arm, trying not to wake him. He mumbles something but doesn't open his eyes. I quickly get up, suddenly feeling cold. His touch had kept me warm; I scoff at my thoughts. _'Rose, stop being an idiot.' _I exit the room. I try to get my heart to slow, but it doesn't want to work.

I look over at the clock and see that it's well past midnight. Damn it, I was supposed to be on gate duty at ten. I see Tasha in the living room. When she sees me enter she gives me a very big smile. I fight the need to flinch; she has a knowing look in her eye. She says, "It seems like you and Christian patched things up." This time I do flinch. I don't answer her. Instead I ask, "How come no one came to get me? I was supposed to be on the gates tonight." Her smile softens, "I went to get you at 10 but you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you."

My face hardens, "Tasha I'm supposed to be working. I am a Guardian." She stands up, "Rose you work so hard. You deserve a break. Besides Christian was with you. You were technically working." I cross my arms, "Falling asleep and watching movies aren't exactly in my job description." She giggles, "But being with him is." I stiffen as I hear the double meaning behind her words. She winks at me and goes upstairs.

Okay that wasn't something I needed to hear. I sigh and make my way to the back. I see Gage is there. He hears my approach and says, "What are you doing here Hathaway?"

"I'm here to relive you." He shakes his head. I could swear I see a ghost of a smile on his lips. He says, "We altered the schedule. You're on the inside tonight. Now stop distracting me and go do your job." I roll my eyes but do as I'm told. I really shouldn't be getting distracted like this. But some part of didn't want to leave Christian when he had pulled us together.

It had taken some time, but I had finally been able to concentrate on the movie and not his arm around me. I don't understand why he did that. I don't want to think about it too much because my imagination could run wild. Instead I go to my room and take a fast shower. And yes it was cold because I could still feel the heat of him on me.

I have just put on my sweatpants when my door opens. I look up to see Christian. His hair is a little messy; probably due to the fact that he had fallen asleep on the couch. I lift a brow, "Did you forget how to knock?" He shrugs, "My house, remember." I scoff, "This is still my room Pyro. I could have been naked." He doesn't say anything right away. Instead his eyes travel down my body very slowly. The cold shower I just took goes flying out the window; because once again my insides begin to feel hot. And all he was doing was looking at me. I am hopeless. His eyes meet mine and I can see the blue flames in them. He says, "Maybe you should lock your door." I clear my throat, "Or you could knock like a normal person." He smirks, "I've never been normal Rose." I roll my eyes, "Yeah I think we can both agree on that."

He chuckles but doesn't say anything. Instead he walks into my room and plops down on my bed. I say, "Hey, get off. You have your own room." He kicks his shoes off and gets comfortable, "I like your mattress." I grab my hair brush and throw it at him. He catches it and tosses it somewhere. I playfully glare at him, "Get off Ozera." He lifts a brow, "And who's going to make me?" I lunge at him but I'm sure he saw that coming. I try to push him off but he grabs my hands. He drags me onto the bed. We begin to roll around, both of us fighting for dominance.

I finally come out on top. I laugh in triumph, "I win!" He growls, "Don't be so cocky Rose." I stick my tongue out at him, "These results prove it." I shift my hips so I can get into a better position, but then I freeze. My eyes widen as I realize where my hips are placed. They are right over his. We are pressed so close that I can feel, uh, well something I shouldn't be feeling. My body shakes lightly; oh this isn't good. I look down at his face and all playfulness is gone. His eyes have become heated; his breathing is coming a little faster. I need to get off, but I don't want to. My body is locked and won't move. I see him lick his lips and my eyes follow the movement.

The small gesture makes my blood pump. My hands had been on his chest and I can feel his heartbeat. It seems to match mine. Heat begins to pool in between my thighs. I want to move my hips again; just so I can feel the friction once more. This is wrong; so wrong but it feels so right.

His hands latch onto my hips, and I think he is going to push me off. Instead I feel his hips twitch up and he presses me closer. A small gasp escapes my lips. I feel a throbbing down there and images from my dream come rushing to me. I should really get off.

His fingers lift my shirt up slightly and his thumb moves in circles along my heated skin. I bite my lip to keep back the moan that wants to come out. I close my eyes and enjoy his touch. I keep telling myself to get off but I still don't move. Maybe it should bug me that he has this much control over my body. He isn't even doing anything besides touching me lightly! Yet my whole body feels as if it is on fire. He is a fire user after all.

I hear movement downstairs and my eyes snap open. I look down at Christian and he is looking at me with a hooded expression. I can feel something poking me from below and I blush as I realize what it is. I guess I'm not the only one affected. I quickly jump off; scared of what I might do if I stay on him for much longer. He sits up; his normally pale skin is flushed. He looks so sexy.

Get it together Rose!

I clear my throat and avert my eyes, "Uh, you should go to sleep Chris. We have school in the morning." His glazed look becomes sharper, "We?" A smile crosses his face and I let out an uneasy laugh, "Yeah, I'm going with you." I can feel his eyes on me but I don't look at him. I am embarrassed with myself; embarrassed with the way I feel. I can tell he was just as affected as I was, but what were his reasons? Was it just because a girl was on top of him? That wouldn't be a surprise. He is a boy after all. That line of logic doesn't sit well with me, though.

I finally hear him stand up and I decide to look at him. His face is hard to read. I can tell he is trying not to show his emotions and that confuses me even more. I really need to stop feeling like this. I force a smile, "Come on Pyro we need to sleep." He nods his head, "I'll see you in a few hours Rose." With that he leaves and I let go of a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I try to sleep but it won't come to me. I keep tossing and turning. Thoughts of a certain fire user keeps invading my thoughts. My body is still hot from that small but intimate contact we had. I groan as my mind refuses to quiet down tonight.

* * *

The school day seems to go impossibly slow again. I groan as we walk out of his final class, "Remind me why I come with you?" He chuckles, "Because it's your job." I cross my arms, "Sometimes I hate my job." He laughs but doesn't say anything.

Things had been a little weird since last night. It didn't help that when I finally managed to fall asleep last night I had a very dirty dream. It was a dream that elaborated what I wanted to actually do when we were wrestling on the bed. Yeah facing him that morning was awkward for me. I hadn't been able to fully look him in the eyes because it just reminded me of what I was feeling. I wasn't rude or anything, but I did look at him as little as possible.

He had been kind of quiet too. He seemed lost in thought and I would catch him looking at me. Sometimes I wish he wasn't so good at masking his emotions. It would let me know how he feels. I am too afraid and embarrassed to actually ask him. I don't know when I became such a damn chicken. Probably around the same time I realized I liked this damn Pyro.

We get to the house and I actually am looking forward to letting off a little steam. But it doesn't happen. Alex, Chris, and I walk into the house. We find Tasha, Gage, and Tony in the living room. I glance at Alex who looks just as confused as I do. Christian asks, "What's going on?"

My eyes look at the floor and I see suitcases on the floor. I lift a brow, "Are you guys going somewhere?" Tasha sighs, "We've been summoned to Court." I keep my mouth from dropping to the floor. I ask, "What do you mean we?" I cross my arms to keep from shaking in anger. I don't want to go to that place. I'm sure Christian doesn't want to either. I keep my guardian face one; I don't want anyone to see how much I hate that place.

Tasha looks at me with sad eyes, "The Queen is holding the annual ball and all Royals must attend." Her eyes go to Chris, "That includes you Christian." He scoffs, "I don't care what the Queen says. I'm not going." Tasha sighs again, "Christian you have to. She asked for you personally. She wants to talk to you." I feel my brow lift and I look at Chris. His face shows complete surprise. "Why the hell does she want to talk to me?" Tasha shrugs, "She didn't say. But you have to be there."

What could Tatiana possibly want with Christian?

He looks over at me, "Looks like we're going to court Rose." I sigh but say nothing. This is just great.

* * *

We had left the house as soon as Chris, Alex, and I packed our bags. Our plane landed at around 10 P.M that night. We got to court at 10:30.

For a second a wave of nostalgia hits me. I had been in court for a few years with Lissa. She was going to school nearby and was also the Queen's apprentice. We'd had so many good times together here; my best friend. I am hit by a wave of sadness as I think about Lissa. I never knew why she wanted to replace me. I didn't get the chance to ask.

Fingers lace with mine and give my hand a squeeze. I look over to see Christian. He isn't looking at me but it's his hand that I am holding. He's comforting me. I smile at him and squeeze back; glad that I am here with him; happy that he is my charge. As much as it hurts to think about what Lissa did I can't help but be grateful I ended up with the Ozera's.

Christian doesn't let my hand go until we finally exit the car. He says, "Don't worry Rose. We'll be out of here soon enough." I laugh, "Uncomfortable, Pyro?" He nods, "About as much as you are." I make a face, "Who says I'm uncomfortable? I'm perfectly fine." He throws me a look that says he doesn't believe me. I bump his shoulder, "Don't worry about me, Chris." He scoffs, "I'm worried you'll burn this place to the ground."

I smirk, "I'm not the one with the Fire powers, Pyro." He gives me a wicked grin, "Maybe I can help." I laugh but say nothing. We walk to guest housing and get our rooms. Chris, Alex, and I are all on the fourth floor while Tasha and her guards are on the ones below. There are so many people going in and out; reminding me that it's the middle of the day in the Vampire world. I had gotten used to being on human schedule. Alex says, "I almost forgot what it was like to be on this Schedule again." I nod, "It's kind of throwing me off balance."

We make it to our rooms. Christian's is right across from mine and Alex's is down the hall. I have just thrown myself on the bed when there is a knock on my door. I groan, "Are you serious? I just got here!" Grumbling to myself, I get up and open the door. A pair of arms is thrown around me and I stumble to catch my footing. Jill's sweet voice says, "Rose, I've missed you so much!" I laugh and hug her back, "Damn Jill when did you get so strong?" She pulls away and beams up at me, "You can thank Eddie."

I look up and grin when I see him. He hugs me and picks me up the floor. I say, "Eddie, you haven't changed a bit." We pull away and he smiles, "Neither have you, Hathaway. Think I can beat you in a fight?" I smack his arm, "Keep dreaming, Castile." I am about to close the door when someone opens it. "Are you trying to lock me out, Little Dhampir?" I smile and throw my arms around him, "Adrian! I've missed you!" He hugs me tight, "Have you been dreaming about me?" I roll my eyes, "Every night." He closes the door and finally lets me go.

His smile falls, "I've wanted to visit you, but you're blocking me." Now I frown. I cross my arms, "You know why Adrian." He sighs, "I know, but I wish you wouldn't." The only reason is because of Lissa. She finally managed to dream walk. I started blocking Adrian because I didn't want her to invade my dreams.

Nothing is said until Jill speaks up, breaking the tension. "How long are you going to be here Rose?" I sit down on the couch, "I think for three days." He face falls, "That's so short." I nod, "Christian is hell bent on staying here as little as possible." Eddie laughs, "Sounds like him." He leans against the table, "How's training going?" Adrian looks at me in surprise, "You're training Ozera?"

Before I can answer, the devil himself walks in. He asks, "Training who?" All eyes turn to him and gasps are heard. I chuckle and say, "You of course. Thanks for knocking." He smirks at me, "You have a habit of not locking your door." Chris looks over at Adrian, "You might want to close your mouth, Ivashkov. You'll catch flies." Eddie responds, "Christian you look different." Jill runs to her old teacher and gives him a big hug. "Christian it's so good to see you! You've gotten buff!" Adrian finally recovers, "I didn't think steroids were your thing, Ozera."

He lifts a brow at him, "Are you hitting on me, Adrian?" Adrian scoffs, "As if I would ever fall so low." Jill giggles, "I miss this." I can't help but smile, "It definitely brings back some good memories." Eddie looks over at me, "So how is like in Arizona?"

We begin to talk and I lose track of time. I agree with Jill; I miss this. It sucks that I don't see these three as much as I wanted to. It's around four in the morning when there is a knock on my door. This time Eddie opens it. There is an older Moroi standing there. He looks a bit surprised to see Eddie. The man asks, "Are Lord Ozera and Guardian Hathaway here?" I stand and go to the door. I say, "Yes. How can I help you?"

He says, "The Queen has requested your presence and Lord Ozera's in the palace. Please do hurry." With that he leaves. I close the door and sigh, "Looks like we're on call, Christian." He rolls his eyes and stands, "Let's make this quick." Jill stands and so does Adrian. She says, "Well we all better go to bed. Big night tomorrow." I groan, I had forgotten about the 'ball'. I turn to Eddie, "Are you on duty for that?" He shakes his head, "I'm going to be Jill's escort." I lift a brow and look at Jill. Her face turns red and I have to hide my smile. Someone has a crush. Adrian asks me, "How about you Rose?" I shrug, "Most likely." We all walk out of the room and once we are outside we head in different directions.

I ask Chris, "What do you think she wants?" He shrugs, "No clue, I just hope this doesn't take long." I can't help but agree. We make it into the palace and the guards lead us into a study. We are only alone for about two minutes. Tatiana enters looking just like I remember her. But it isn't she that catches my attention. After she enters, Lissa and Dimitri walk in. I think my heart literally stops. I feel Christian stiffen up next to me. This isn't what I had expected. I keep my gaze locked on Tatiana. She sits down behind the large desk.

"Lord Ozera, Guardian Hathaway; always a pleasure to see you." Christian says, "The pleasure is ours your Majesty." His words sound forced; I simply nod at her. She smiles, "Well let's not waste time on pointless chatter. I have a proposition for you both." I lift a brow and look at Christian. I ask, "And what is that, your Majesty?" She looks at Chris first, "Lord Ozera your Aunt and I have been talking. She has told me how you both practice defensive magic. She says you've mastered it very well." She waits for him to say something. He just nods and she continues, "I would like you to work at your old academy as a teacher." His eyes widen in surprise, "You're letting Moroi learn about defensive magic."

She grins, and I feel my skin crawl; I'm not used to Tatiana grinning. She says, "It's something I've been trying to get done over the past few years. You are our test subject; if enough Moroi sign up, then we shall make it a part of the academics."

My mouth almost hits the floor. This is something I thought they were going to ignore for years. A bubble of excitement runs through me. This could actually work. She looks at him, "You would start the following semester which is in two months. Your studies would have to be put on hold. But if this works out you can have a permanent position at the school. What do you say Mr. Ozera?" I can see the wheels turning in his head. This is something Christian has always believed in; that Moroi should be able to fight with their magic.

He takes a few minutes but he finally says, "I accept, Your Majesty." She grins again, "Excellent! I feel you will be perfect for this position." I can't help but agree. Her eyes move to me, "And as for you Guardian Hathaway." I stiffen once again; what could she possible want with me. Oh no she wasn't going to switch me assignments again, was she? I keep my face blank.

She keeps talking, "Since you are Mr. Ozera's Guardian you will be expected to go with him. You will also be given a position at the academy." My heart slows and I try not to sigh in relief. I ask, "As what your Majesty?" She says, "You will train with novice Dhampir's and Moroi." My eyes widen in shock, "Moroi, your Majesty?" She seems to find my shock amusing, "Yes, you'll be surprised at how many Moroi have issued a petition on this. They want to learn. What is your answer?"

I don't even hesitate, "I accept." Where ever Christian goes, I go. She beams at us, "Very good. You both will be going to your Old Academy. Alberta was the one who wanted you both there. She requested it." I smile as I think of my old instructor.

Tatiana stands, "Well that is all I needed to discuss. You two must be exhausted. You are both dismissed." We both bow and begin to leave. "Wait, your Majesty, can I have a word with them." My blood runs cold as I hear Lissa speak up. I look at Christian and his eyes look angry.

Tatiana sounds surprised but says, "Of course you can, Princess." She exits the room and all of a sudden it becomes too crowded. We both turn around to face her. I keep my guardian face on and take my stance. Christian crosses his arm. My eyes drift to Dimitri and my stomach twists. His stance and face mirror my own but his eyes are taking me in. It had been years since I've seen him. The ache in my heart he left behind is no longer there but it still hurts to see him.

He had told me he didn't love me and then was assigned to some royal family overseas. He had told me his love had faded and that it was pointless trying to stay together. I had cried over him for many nights. Lissa had always been there for me.

And now the two people who hurt me the most were standing right in front of me. This was going to suck.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here you go! Another Chapter! Hope you enjoy! Next one coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own VA and its characters. I am not that awesome hahaha Richelle Mead it. **

Nothing is said for a long time. My gaze jumps from Dimitri to Lissa. Lissa looks in between Christian and I. Christian is the first to speak, "Is there something you wanted, _Princess?_" His voice is dripping with sarcasm and I see her flinch. Christian and Lissa hadn't ended on the best of terms. On a drunken night she had made out with an ex-boyfriend and tried to hide it from him. That plan hadn't really worked, because he found out about it.

She clears her throat, "Christian, it's good to see you." I see her eyes take him in, surprised at what she sees, "You look amazing." I can see a vein popping out from his neck, but he doesn't say anything. Even without the bond I can practically see her emotions. Lissa was very easy to read some times.

I can see the longing in her eyes; she misses him. Anger and jealous hit me hard and I am a bit surprised. I have no reason to be jealous. But I can't help it. I see her hand twitch toward him. She wants to touch him. She better keep her hands to herself. Lissa says, "I've wanted to see you since I heard you got in. How are you both?" Her eyes flash to me. I see a different kind of longing in her eyes. It's how I used to feel the first few months I was reassigned.

Christian says, "We're just peachy." His answer came through gritted teeth. I place my hand on his shoulder. I need to relax him. I try to convey the message through my eyes. He looks at me and after a few moments I feel him relax. I squeeze his shoulder and I let go. I look at Lissa, "We're both great. If that's all, Princess, we really must be going." I see her flinch again. I don't know what she expected but it wasn't my smooth and calm tone. I've really grown up I guess.

She takes a step towards me and I fight the need to move back. Her eyes seem sad, "Rose, I've missed you. We should catch up." My hands, which are hidden behind my back, become clenched. I take few breaths before I answer, "I'm sure that's not true and we have nothing to talk about. Well Princess Dragomir, we really must be going." Her eyes begin to water and I refuse to let myself feel for her. I look at Christian, "We should go My Lord." For a moment I see his eyes dance with amusement. He knows I hate calling him that.

For the first time Dimitri speaks up, "Actually I would like a word with you Guardian Hathaway." His voice brings back a thousand memories and this time I do flinch.

I see Christians scowl, "Sorry Guardian Belikov, Rose is still on duty. We really need to get going." We don't wait to be dismissed. We turn on our heel and leave. And for the first time ever I hear Dimitri break face. His voice sounds pained, "Rose, wait." My stomach turns and I feel like I am going to be sick. Some cruel part of me wants to turn around; wants to hear what he has to say. Christian grabs my arm and we both walk out of the palace.

I feel like he's dragging me, but it's alright. Seeing them and hearing them had drained me. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

We don't say anything until we are in his room. He slams the door so hard that I think it's going to break. I plop down on the couch and watch Christian pace. He runs a hand through his hair, "They have the nerve to actually try and talk to you." I watch him as I say, "Are you upset Lissa spoke to you?" He chuckles humorlessly, "Why wouldn't I be?" I sigh, "Yeah, stupid question." He looks over at me, "Are you alright?" The lie is on my lips. I am about to tell him yes. It's what I am used to doing. But as I look at him, see the concern in his eyes, I don't say it.

Instead I shove my head in my hands. I take a deep breath and say, "It hurts, Christian." My eyes hurt and I know I want to cry, but I won't do it. I promised myself I wouldn't cry over them anymore. I feel him sit down next to me, "It sucks, doesn't it?" I just nod my head.

After a few moments I can't help but ask, "Do you miss her?" He doesn't say anything. I look up and see him staring straight. His face is thoughtful. Finally he says, "No, I don't. It just really stuck a chord to see her. We didn't end well." I nod my head, "I remember."

He sighs, "What about you? Do you miss him?" His voice becomes hard. I shake my head, "Not in the way you think. I miss that I could talk to him about anything; I miss his trainings. But the love I had for him is gone." I finally look at Christian. His eyes are locked with mine. I say, "It just hurts to see him; hear him. It brings back memories I don't want."

His look becomes soft, "Sorry I dragged you out of there." I shake my head, "I should thank you for that. I didn't want to be in there with them." His arm goes around my shoulder and I lean into his chest. I hear his heart beating and I smile. We say nothing for a long time. I would never have thought that I would find comfort with Christian Ozera. But as I sit here with him just holding me, I can't help but feel happy. It comes as a shock as I realize that I can tell Christian anything. I know I can trust him.

He finally speaks, "Rose, you know you can tell me anything right?" I smile, "Going soft on me, Pyro." I feel his chuckle vibrate through his chest, "Maybe just for you." Butterflies break out in my stomach. I look up at him and smile, "We're going to have to fix that in training. I can't be known as the instructor who makes her students go soft." Now it's his turn to smile, "Then nobody would want you and I could keep you all to myself." My breath hitches at his words. I duck my face down to keep him from seeing just how much he can affect me.

"Rose, what is it?" I force a laugh, "Nothing. I should probably go." I try to stand but his hold tightens on me. He says, "No, you aren't." I am surprised by the edge behind his voice. I still don't look at him, "Come on Christian we both have to go to sleep." I feel his finger on my chin and he tilts my head up. His ice blue eyes are hard with determination. "You aren't getting away this time Rose," His breath fans over my face and my body shivers. The finger on my chin travels down and his hand rests on my neck.

"W-what are you talking about?"

He brings his thumb up to my lips and he traces them. My heart is beating so fast that I feel like it's going to burst. I let out a soft sigh as he touches me. His eyes are hot and his look begins to burn me. He says, "You aren't getting away from me this time Rose." Before I can say anything his lips are on mine. Heat explodes through me making me hotter than I've ever been. His mouth presses harder into mine and the feel of them causes me to shiver; I want more.

He licks my bottom lip and I happily open up to him. His tongue slips into mine and I can't help the small moan that leaves my throat. I want this; I _need _this.

The hand on my neck goes to the back of my head as he presses us closer. The other goes to my waist. His tongue massages mine as he slowly tortures me. He moves slow as we both savor each other. He pulls back and our breathing is uneven. My chest lifts and falls as I try to regain my breath. His eyes are wide and wild. They make my breath catch; so much passion and hunger look back at me.

Finally I say, "C-Christian, what was that?" He looks down at me with his heated gaze. He doesn't say anything for a while. Finally he sighs, "Rose, I'm sorry I didn't mean to….it's just that…..fuck I'm not making any sense!" He runs a hand through his hair and stands up, leaving me on the couch. I watch him pace, wishing he would just come back and kiss me again.

I ask, "Christian why did you kiss me?" He stops moving but doesn't look at me. I see his back tense up, "Because I wanted to." I don't reply, because I really don't know what to say. I want him to kiss me but I know he won't do it. I'm not really the type to just sit around and wait. I stand and walk to him. I grab his shoulder, spin him around, pull him to me, and get what I want. Our lips move fast and furious. My tongue darts into his mouth and I hear him groan. His hands go to my waist and mine go to his neck.

I pull away slightly and say, "Good because I wanted you to." He doesn't say anything for a few seconds. He just stares at me, that hungry look comes back into his eyes. I bite my lip and his eyes dart to them. He lifts his hand and with his thumb he plucks my lip from between my teeth. He kisses the abused appendage, pulls back and smirks, "Only I can bite you Hathaway." I feel my face heat up, "Who says I'm giving you that luxury, Ozera?"

He doesn't answer. Instead he leans forward and gently bites my lip; then he sucks it into his mouth. My eyes fall closed and I let out a soft sigh. He lets my mouth go and leans his head against my forehead. He says, "You just did."

I smile, "Is that your way of telling me you like me?" He lifts a brow, "I never said that." I return his look, "Oh is that so?" I let go of him and say, "Well Adrian did say I should go see him if I needed anything. I guess I'll head over there. See you Pyro." I turn and head to the door. I hear him growl and He wraps his hands around my waist. He drags me back to him; my back to his chest. He tilts my head so our eyes meet. He says, "You aren't going anywhere." He kisses me again and my hand moves to the back of his neck bringing him closer.

Without breaking our kiss I spin around to face him. He hooks his hands on the back of my thighs and lifts me up; I wrap my legs around his waist. He walks us over to his bed and throws me down on it. I pout, "That wasn't very nice." He smirks, "I never said I was." I glare at him, grab his shirt and pull him on top of me. I say, "I never did like nice guys." My lips attack his in a hungry kiss and he responds with just as much force.

We roll around on the bed, our lips never parting. Once again I end up on top only this time I rub my hips against him on purpose. He groans and I smirk, "What's the matter Chris?" I try to sound as innocent as possible. He glares at me, "Careful Rose. I won't be able to control myself." I lick my lips and give him a heated look, "Who said I wanted control?" His eyes are taken over by a haze of lust. He grabs my hips and he grinds himself against mean. I let out a moan as the friction hits me in just the right place.

He does it again and I feel myself getting lost. My eyes snap on the clock and I have to shake my head to clear my thoughts. I lean down and lay my head on his chest. I say, "As much as I want to continue, we need to sleep." His arms wrap around me, "Sleep can go to hell." I laugh, "I know you're tired." I lift my head and give him a quick kiss, "You never did tell me if you liked me." He twitches his hip and something pokes me. I blush like mad as he says, "Believe me Rose, I like you."

He kisses my nose and says, "And if those noises you made are any indication, I'd say you like me too." I smile and run my hand through his dark hair. I say, "You hit the mark Ozera." I go to sit up but his arms tighten on me. He asks, "And where do you think you're going?" I give him a 'duh' look, "To my room so I can sleep." He flips us over so he is on top of me, "Sorry Rose, but you're staying here."

I lift a brow, "What makes you think you can boss me around?" He chuckles, "I'm your boss remember?" I roll my eyes, "That doesn't mean anything." He smirks, "Maybe I can convince you." He kisses my lips lightly, and then he kisses my cheek. He trails soft kisses to my ear, making my stomach flip. He nibbles on my ear and I let out a small moan. He says, "Rose, stay with me tonight." He kisses behind my ear and then moves slowly down to my neck. He licks and nips at my sensitive spot causing me to heat up once again. Damn this boy!

He whispers against my skin, "Stay with me." He continues his ministrations until I feel like I am going to combust. I wither underneath him, "Okay, okay I'll stay." He pecks my neck and then lifts his head. He gives me a triumphant smirk, "That's payback for leaving me hanging back at the house." I blush as I remember rolling around on the bed and wanting to do so much more. I say, "Hey, it was just as much as your fault as it was mine."

He laughs and rolls off of me. We get ready for bed and soon we are pressed against each other. His arms are around me and I feel his warm breath on my neck. He kisses the back of my neck and says, "And I thought this court trip was going to be useless." I smile, even though he can't see me. I say, "I'm glad I came along." He chuckles, "Goodnight Rose." I lace my fingers with his, "Night Christian." I close my eyes and for the first time in months I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I'm in my room trying to pick out my outfit for tonight. And when I say outfit I mean my black slacks and white blouse at the bottom of my bag. Christian had gone off to the feeders and was going to meet up with Tasha. I had decided to come back to my room and shower.

Remembering about what happened last night brings a smile to my face. Thinking about our heated kisses almost makes me miss the knock that is at my door. I open it and see a Moroi man with a large box. He looks up at me, "I have a package for you Guardian Hathaway." I nod my thanks and take the box. He scurries off and I close the door.

This reminds me of the time Adrian had gotten me a huge box of perfumes. I smile at the memory. I place the box on the bed and open it. I see a note and grab it.

_Rose,_

_I know you thought you were going to be on duty tonight, but you will not. So you can stop trying to dig your Guardian outfit from the bottom of your bag. You will be escorting Christian tonight and you will be a guest. Don't worry the Queen knows and is fine with you attending. You won't be the only Dhampir. I'll be over to help you get ready._

_-Tasha_

I stare at the note open mouthed. I was a guest?

Then I groan; I hated these Moroi things. That had never been my scene. I preferred to be a shadow in the background but I guess Tasha had other plans. I wonder if Christian knows.

My eyes go back to the box and I pull out the dress. It is a halter top dress that comes to about mid-thigh. My legs and back are going to freeze. The dress is simple with no designs or ribbons but it looks elegant. The color is a light blue that reminds me of Christian's eyes.

I look back in the box to see a pair of silver closed-toed pumps. I look at the clock and see that it's 10:00 P.M

The ball starts at midnight so I have a couple of hours to get ready. I hear my door open and I see Jill, Tasha, and to my surprise, Mia. I smile, "Mia, it's good to see you." She runs over to me and gives me a hug, "You too Rose!" I pull away and look at Tasha. She smiles at me, "What do you think of the dress." I set it down, "It's beautiful. Not over the top, just the way I like them." She smiles, "I figured that's what you'd want." I finally realize that the three of them are holding bags.

"Uh, so what are you guys doing here?" Jill beams at me, "We're going to get ready together!" For a second my mind thinks back to when Lissa and I would get ready together. Sometimes I would go as her guest and had to dress up. Other times I was simply her Guardian.

I shake off that thought and smile, "Well I've seen how long it takes Tasha to get ready so we better get started."

It was 10 minutes till midnight by the time we had all finished getting ready. I had pinned my hair into a bun and curled a few loose strands. I wasn't trying to stand out; more like blend in. I look at the girls and say, "Are you guys ready to go?" Jill makes a face, "I really hate going to these things." Mia nods, "I feel like an outsider." I can't help but laugh, "Looks like we are going to be sticking together." Mia and Jill both nod. Tasha says, "Well the guys are waiting downstairs. Let's get going."

We all head to the lobby. Once we get off the elevator I see four bodies all nicely dressed. My eyes move from Eddie to Adrian to Christian. I know he hated dressing up but man he cleaned up good. He was in a simple black tux that fitted him perfectly. His ice blue eyes lock on mine and he smiles. My stomach does a little flip; I feel like a high school girl with her first crush.

I reach Christian and I say, "Never knew you could clean up so well." He smirks, "I could say the same about you." He catches a loose curl and twirls it around his finger. He leans and whispers into my ear, "You look beautiful Rose." My cheeks heat up, "Thanks Chris."

We all head out and make our way to the Grand Ball Room. That building was located in the middle of court; so it wasn't a far walk. I slipped my arm into Christian's and walked close to him. His fingers drew patterns on my arms as we walked. I stumbled a few times and I blamed it on the shoes. I don't think he believed me though because he would smirk at me.

We finally make it to the building and we all enter. Tasha says, "You have to be announced. So wait for your names okay?"

I hear a loud voice. "Ryan Dashkov escorted by Tasha Ozera." They walk ahead of us. "Adrian Ivashkov escorted by Mia Rinaldi." I am a little surprised by that. I was so busy paying attention to Christian I hadn't even realized they were paired up.

"Eddie Castile escorted by Jillian Mastrano." I see Jill clutch Eddie's arm as they walk out. They make a cute couple.

"Christian Ozera escorted by Rosemarie Hathaway." Christian and I stepped onto the large staircase and made our way down. The windows and tables were all decorated with the Ivashkov family colors. I had seen this a lot of times so the beauty of the room didn't really stand out to me. We take our spot at our table with our friends. I look over at Eddie who is sitting next to me. I ask, "Feel out of place?" He makes a face, "I'd rather be on duty. At least we don't have to dress up in these monkey suits." I laugh, "I feel the same way. The things we do for our charge."

A few other Royals are being named. I look around and see the Queen isn't here yet. I also notice two empty seats at our table. Great we are going to get stuck with another couple. Christian leans toward me, "Can we go home yet?" I smile, "Sorry Pyro, you have to stick this out." He groans, "But I showed up. Isn't that good enough." Tasha reaches over and smacks the back of his head. He looks at her, "What was that for?" She glares at him, "You aren't leaving me here."

I bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud. Adrian smirks, "Give him one for me Tasha."

"Dimitri Belikov escorted by Princess Vasilisa Dragomir." The smile falls from my face as I look at the people descending the stairs. My breath stops as I take them in. Lissa is wearing a pale pink full length ball gown. Her pale blonde hair slicked back into an elegant ponytail. A small tiara sat on top of her head. I slowly look over at Dimitri. He had never been one to dress up. But tonight he had gone all out.

His hair was loose and falling gracefully down his face. His tux was simple just like everyone else's, but Dimitri still managed to stand out. He was handsome; just like always. But I felt proud of myself. I watched him walk in and I didn't feel an urge to want to be with him. Just like in the study, the ache he had caused was gone. I guess it also had something to do with locking lips with Christian.

I look over at Christian and see his fists clenched. I grab his hand and try to make him loosen up. He does and laces his fingers with mine. He looks at me and I smile. I say, "Don't let them get to you." He nods and I see him visibly relax. But my own words seem to be ineffective because I go stiff as soon as they sit down at our table.

Tasha looks over at me with sad eyes. Adrian does the same and Eddie squeezes my wrist. Everyone here knows what happened. Maybe except Tasha's date but the others do. The queen enters but I'm not even paying attention. My hand let's go of Christian's and I dig my nails into my palms. _'Don't let them get to you.'_

Adrian breaks the silence, "You look lovely cousin." Lissa smiles at him, "Thank you. You clean up nice Adrian." His trademark smirk is on his face, "I always look good cousin." Mia rolls her eyes, "Adrian you take more time getting ready than a girl." Now Eddie scoffs, "I don't know Jill takes a really long time." She lightly punches his arm, "I do not!" Adrian looks at me, "How about you Rose. With your looks I can imagine you don't need much time." I roll my eyes, "Put a sock in it Adrian."

I cast a glance at Chris but he's talking to Tasha. My gaze goes to Lissa who is staring to Christian. The same look she gave him before is there and I clench my teeth. _'Calm Rose.' _I move my eyes and clash with Dimitri's. He is staring right at me; not even bothering to look away when I catch him. His face is blank and his voice from before comes back to me. _'Rose, wait.' _His voice sounded hurt, but why would it?

Our eyes hold each other with so much intensity, but not like before. This intensity is the kind you don't want to feel. It annoys me that he is staring at me but I don't want to be the first to look away. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look over at Eddie. He leans into me and whispers, "Why does it look like you want to Jump Dimitri's bones?" I pulled back a little shocked, "What?"

He nods his head, "That's what it looks like." I shake my head, "That isn't what-"

Christian stands up and he holds his hand out to me. He doesn't look at me and says, "Rose, let's go dance." Adrian chuckles but it's Lissa who says, "You don't like to dance Christian." He looks at her and says, "How would you know?" She flinches at his harsh tone. I take his hand and we walk to the dance floor.

Other couples are dancing and pay us no mind. His arm wraps around my waist and mine goes on his shoulder. In an annoyed voice he says, "You never did answer Eddie's question." My face gets a little hot, "You heard him?" He spins me, "I didn't have to hear. I saw it." I see the angry lines on his face. I smile, "Chris, are you jealous?"

His eyes look like steel. He is not amused, "You look like you wanted to attack your ex-boyfriend. How am I not going to get jealous." I play with the nape of his neck, "I wanted to attack him but in a different way. I was looking at it like a stare down. There was no way I was backing down first without a reason." He seems to think my words over. We don't talk for a while. Another songs starts and he finally says, "Damn you Hathaway." I laugh, "After last night how can you think I still want him?"

He lifts a brow, "Last night? What happened? I think you're going to have to remind me." I bite my lip and say nothing. His eyes become heated and my heart picks up speed. He says, "Rose, what did I tell you?" I lower my voice, "I think you're going to have to remind me."

The look he gives me is filled with promise. Promise that he will remind me; and make me remember.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't get this chapter out sooner. Had to get back to the real world, which sucks! But anyway I had a bit of writers block but I pushed through! I hope you like it, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: VA and its characters DO NOT belong to me. Once again we can thank the talented Richelle Mead for that.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual contact. Reader discretion is advised. This will be the only warning. Read at your own risk. Mature and adult audiences only. **

We dance for one more song and then we head back to our table. I notice that Adrian and Mia had gone to dance. Tasha was currently at another table. I was about to tell Eddie not to leave; but he beat me to it. He looks at Jill, "Want to dance?" Her eyes become bright as she mumbles out her answer. They stand up and leave.

Now it was just my two exes', Christian, and I. Well damn it all.

I turn to Christian, but her voice stops me. "I didn't know you could dance Christian." He gives her a cold look, "People change." She smiles at him, "You certainly have." Her eyes seem to take him in and I see a fire behind her eyes that I know too well. My hands clench as another wave of jealousy hits me. She asks, "What have you been up to?"

Now I'm the one who answers, "I don't see how that's any of your business." Her eyes turn to me and I return it with a glare. Out of the corner of my eye I see Christian smirk. Damn him!

Before Lissa can answer, Dimitri speaks up, "Rose she is just trying to make conversation." I don't look at him as I say, "No one said we wanted to." I hear him sigh and say, "You never do change, Roza." My body suddenly turns cold as I hear that nickname. Memories of when he would whisper it to me hit me like at full force. I look away from him and try to calm my breathing. I feel a hand on my thigh but I don't look up.

Nothing is said for a while. Finally I hear a chair being pushed back. I look up and see Dimitri walk over to me. My whole body stiffens and I see Christian glaring at him. The hand on my thigh tightens. Dimitri holds out a hand to me. "Shall we dance?" I am about to say no when Lissa squeals, "That would be great." I turn and glare at her. I see her shrink back into her seat.

I look back at Dimitri and say, "I don't think that's a good idea." He smiles at me, our secret smile, and says, "It won't hurt you. Just one dance Roza." I hear Christian mumble out a warning, "Rose, don't." A spike of anger goes through me. I never did like it when people tried to tell me what to do. I place my hand in Dimitri's and he helps me up. My whole body is rigid as we reach the dance floor. My eyes go to Christian who is looking at Dimitri like he wants to light him on fire. Okay maybe I shouldn't have agreed; damn me and my stubbornness. I try to smile at him but Dimitri spins me to face him.

He places a hand on my waist. I place my hands where they go and I try to keep as much distance as I can. But I guess he doesn't like it because he drags me closer to him. Our bodies our touching and my heart rate picks up; not in a good way.

I say, "Dimitri we're standing too close." He lifts a brow, "You never minded before." I glare at him, "That's in the past." He says nothing but is looking at me. We begin to move; our bodies still incredibly close. I know he is studying me; trying to read my emotions and body language. I keep my guardian face on and I try to relax my body. Finally he says, "I've missed you Roza." I once again stiffen at his words. He misses me?

I don't look at him, "Don't say stupid things Dimitri." I feel his hands clench around my waist, "So my feelings are stupid?" Now my hands clench on his shoulder, "You don't have any feelings for me, remember? You told me you didn't love me." He's quiet once again. I chance a glance at his face and am surprised to see his guard down. So many emotions run through his face: anger, longing, hurt, regret.

Regret?

His voice is so low that I almost miss when he say, "I lied." I think my breathing has stopped. He didn't just say that. I shake my head, "Don't say that Dimitri." He lifts his hand from my waist to cup my face, "I lied to you Roza. I never stopped loving you." My heart clenches, "That's bullshit." His thumb traces my lip; I want to slap his hand away. He says, "No it isn't. I was leaving from the states. We couldn't be together." I move my head from his hand, "Why are you telling me this?"

He leans closer to me, "Because I want you back." His eyes are full with determination. I turn my face and look at Christian. Lissa is sitting in my seat, her hand on his bicep; she is rubbing it. The look in her eyes is the same look Dimitri has: longing, regret, love. I try not to growl; Christian is mine. The thought shocks me. Dimitri has just told me he loves me and all I want to do is rip Lissa away from Christian. I always thought that if Dimitri ever came back to me I would take him back. No questions asked. I pictured myself throwing my arms around him and kissing him until I couldn't breathe. But that isn't the case. Now when I pictured myself with someone it was someone with ice blue eyes and raven black hair: someone who could set my skin and insides on fire with just one look. I know what I want and it's no longer the Russian Guardian.

I step away from Dimitri, hell bent on telling Lissa to keep her hands to herself. Dimitri grabs my wrist, "Leave them alone Rose." I glare at him, "Why should I?" He looks over at them, "Because she wants him back." I growl at him, "The hell she does." He lifts a brow, "Why is that a surprise?" I try to shake him off, "Because she cheated on him." I keep my voice low, not wanting to attract any attention. He doesn't say anything. He begins to drag me away. I try to pull my hand. "Dimitri let go!" My voice gets a little louder and I see Christian heard me. He stands up but soon I was pulled out of the building. Dimitri always was stronger than me.

I keep trying to get away but he just keeps walking. _'I am about to knock him upside the head!'_ My thoughts are halted when he stops walking. He faces me and I see a fire behind his eyes; a fire I haven't seen in years. He says, "Don't worry about them." I snatch my hand away, finally, and ask, "Why are you guys so interested in getting us back?"

He steps closer to me, "I can't speak for her, but I want you Rose. I was stupid for letting you go, and I'm here to fix that mistake." I put my hands on my hips, "Well I don't want-" my words are cut off.

His lips come down on mine. My eyes widen and for a moment I can't move. His lips are just like I remember; but this time I don't feel the urge to kiss him back. I want him off of me. I put my hands on his chest to push him off. But I think he misreads it.

His hand snakes to the back of my head and pulls me closer. I try to tell him to get off but my words are muffled against his mouth. I push but he doesn't let up. In the distance I hear, "Christian wait! Leave them alone!" Dimitri pulls away and I turn my face. Christian rounds the corner, Lissa hot on his heels. Christian takes in the scene; my messy hair and slightly swollen lips. His eyes become furious as he looks at Dimitri, who still has his hands on me. I say, "Chris, this isn't-" Lissa cuts in.

"Sorry! We didn't mean to interrupt." She tugs on Christian's arm. He doesn't even move. His eyes flash blue, "Get your hands off of her Belikov." Lissa gives him a confused look. Dimitri's face also shows surprise, "Lord Ozera we didn't mean-" but he doesn't get to finish.

I expected him to throw a fire ball at him; or hell, maybe even light him on fire. What I didn't expect was Christian marching up to Dimitri and punching him right in the face. Dimitri stumbles back; shock clear as day on his face. I don't know if it actually hurt, but he did not think Christian would hit him. I hear Lissa yell, "Christian, what are you doing?" He doesn't answer her. Instead he gives Dimitri a look that makes me want to cringe. He says, "Keep your hands off of her. She's mine!" He growls the last part and grabs my arm. I see Lissa looking at him with an open mouth.

I don't see Dimitri's face because Chris begins to drag me off. "Christian, let me explain."

"Rose shut up!" My mouth snaps shut; okay this Christian isn't one I've met. We don't say anything until we reach his room. He unlocks the door and shoves me inside. Okay now I'm getting pissed. I scowl at him, "Don't man handle me Ozera." He closes the door and glares at me, "What the fuck Rose? I thought you didn't love him anymore?" His voice becomes hard. I glare at him, "If you would have let me explain instead of going all caveman on me-"

He says, "You were making out with him!"

I snap, "I was not! He kissed me and wouldn't let go! I didn't want him to, but he did! If you would stop being an asshole then I could tell you that I don't want him! I want your stupid ass, even though now I don't know why. Don't think you can just push me around because I will have no problem with kicking your ass black and blue!" My breathing is coming out hard. I hadn't meant to yell but he seriously made me mad.

He doesn't say anything though he is still glaring at me. I don't need this right now, "You know what I'm leaving. I don't want to be here right now." I don't let him answer. I try to make my way past him, but I don't. He grabs my arm and crashes his lips into mine. I try to push him off; I'm mad at him right now. His other hand goes to my back and squeezes my butt. I gasp and he takes advantage. His tongue slips into my mouth and I stop fighting. I pull him closer to me and kiss him back; letting all my anger and jealousy turn into a heated kiss. Our tongues begin to move together and I let out a soft moan as I feel his hand slide up my dress.

He releases my lips but doesn't move away from them. I feel his movement while he talks, "Damn it Rose, do you know how bad I wanted to hurt him when I saw his hands on you? I would have lit his ass up if you hadn't been so close." I move my lips with his as he talks, "That sounds….good." I can't think. I try to clear my mind, "What about Lissa?" He clutches my thigh and he pulls back slightly, "What about her?" I try not to let my jealousy be heard, "I saw you together. She wants you back." I growl at the end and his shocked look turns into a smirk, "Are you jealous Hathaway?"

I glare at him, "You were too." His smirk falls, "Jealous doesn't even begin to cover it." He pushes his hips into mine and I can't hold back the excited sigh that leaves my lips. He voice is serious when he says, "I don't want her back. I don't love her anymore." He kisses his way to my ear and whispers, "I want you Rose. And this time I'm not going to stop until I have you screaming my name."

He brings his lips back to mine and kisses me roughly; I love it. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him, our mouths never letting go. He pushes me up against the wall. My hands become tangled in his hair and his slide up my thighs. He lifts the dress up and has it over my head in seconds. He smirks, "As sexy as you looked tonight, I like you better without it."

His words make me heat up. I say, "I hope you don't like that shirt." He looks at me confused. I rip his shirt open and buttons go flying everywhere. I run my hands up and down his perfect chest, pushing his jacket and ruined shit onto the floor. God he feels good on my skin. I drag my nails on his stomach and he growls. His latches onto my throat and begins to suck on my pulse point. I dig my nails into his back.

I feel him lift me off the wall and soon I find my back on the bed. He trails hot kisses to my chest and I feel his fingertips graze the side of my breast. I need him to touch me, "Christian _please._" I feel him smirk against me. But before I can say anything I feel the cold air on my nipples. My bra hits the floor and soon his mouth is latched onto my nipple. My back arches as I feel his wicked tongue twirl around my hardened peak. I let out a loud moan as his hand goes to my mother breast and begins to play with it. He gives it a pinch and moister begins to pool between my legs.

I reach in between us and tug on his belt buckle. I manage to say, "Off. Now." He lets my breast go with a _pop._ He licks his way from my chest up to my ear, "I've waited months to taste you. You're going to have to wait." Before I can protest his mouth is on mine. Our kiss becomes heated within seconds and I feel a throbbing coming from my sex. His hand trails from my chest slowly down to my stomach. But he doesn't stop there. His hand covers my heated core and he groans. He pulls back, "You're so wet, Rose."

I buck my hips into his hand, trying to tell him what I want. He smirks, "What do you want?" I buck again, "Touch me." His finger slowly rubs my damp panties and I let out a small groan. He is going to kill me. I lace my hands in his hair, "More Christian, please." In one quick tug, he rips my panties off. I don't even care at this point.

His finger grazes my wet lips and then I feel him flick my sensitive spot. My back arches; my moans echoing the room. He whispers, "You're so fucking sexy." He shoves his finger inside of me and I almost lift off the bed. He pushes slowly at first but soon he picks up the pace. He shoves another finger and I bring his lips to mine. My body is humming in pleasure. My hips move with his hand and his thumb presses on my clit. I feel my walls begin to twitch and I know my orgasm is near.

He pulls his fingers out and my eyes snap open. I whimper, "Don't." He doesn't say anything. He begins kissing his way down my body, causing me to shiver. I feel his hot breath on me and my body lights up. Everything inside of me is overheating. He gives me a small lick and I dig my hands into the bed. "Oh God, Christian!" His tongue swirls around my clit and my vision goes blurry. He licks back down; his tongue goes in and out. His name leaves my mouth like a prayer; I've never felt like this before.

My hands go to his hair and I tug on it. He growls and picks up his pace. His fingers replace his tongue; his mouth moving to my clit. He sucks on it and soon I am screaming his name. His other hand goes to my breast and he flicks and tugs on my nipple. An overwhelming sensation of pleasure hits me. His tongue and fingers are a wicked combination; I'm in heaven, but I want more. I want _him_. I moan out, "Ah, Chris…need….ah you." I feel my walls once again closing around his finger. There is a tightening in my lower belly and my eyes shut.

His fingers move faster and he bites down on my clit and I lose it. I let out a high pitched moan, my fingers digging into his hair. I lift off the bed as he milks my body for all it's worth. He doesn't stop licking me; carrying out my orgasm longer than I thought possible. My back hits the bed when I come down from my high. This was just as incredible as a vampire bite. Christian lifts his head and smirks, "You taste good, baby." His hands go up my sweaty body and into my hair. My whole being seems to be on cloud nine. I smile, "My turn."

I flip us over so I am straddling his hips. The smirk falls from his face; replaced by a lust filled gaze. I grind my hips against his erection, throwing my head back in the process. This feels good. I stop and make my way down. His eyes are on fire; lighting me up along the way.

I slowly unbutton and unzip his pants. I take them off and rub the large appendage that is still hidden in his boxers. I shiver in anticipation. I hear him groan as I make contact. I don't really have patience like he does. I pull his boxers off and throw them somewhere. I lick my lips as I grab my new toy. I rub his length up and down. He throws his head back and a broken moan leaves him. I feel myself dripping for him. I gently place my lips on his large head and give it a light suck. He groans and I feel his hands in my hair. I pull him into my mouth, loving the way his velvet soft skin feels. He hits the back of my throat and I try not to gag. "Damn it Rose you're killing me." I chuckle and the vibrations make him say my name.

I pull him in and out going at a steady pace. His hips start to move and I go faster. I stroke as I suck, wanting to give him the same pleasure he gave me. I cup his sack and his moans get louder. "Rose, stop." His voice only encourages me. I release him, lick him from base to tip, and suck him back in; I go faster than before. My head goes up and down loving the way he bucks and groans. My eyes are open as I watch the bliss cross his face; he is so sexy.

"Rose…..need…..to….stop." His voice is rough but low, causing my nerves to light up. I don't want to stop. His hand wraps around my hair and he tugs until he is out of my reach. He is panting and both of our breathing is uneven. He opens his eyes; hunger and want flicker across his face. Without a word he flips us over. He positions himself right above my entrance. His eyes meet mine. I smile, "I need you." He pushes into me and I arch up. I've never felt so full before. He stills, letting me get used to his large size.

I tilt my hips and groan at the friction. He needs no further invitation. He pulls out slowly and then slams back into me. I cry out in ecstasy. He moves faster and I meet him thrust for thrust. Out breathing comes out loud and hard. My nails leave marks on him and his teeth connect with my shoulder. My body is on fire and everything inside of me feels alive. I wrap my legs around his waist and whimper. He pounds into me, hitting just the right spot. "_Christian._" His name leaves my lips in a moan.

He pants, "So…..tight." I feel tightening in my lower belly; I am so close. He picks up his pace and his hand goes in between us. He begins to rub me fast and hard; I'm gone. Tingles shoot through me and I scream out his name. He keeps thrusting and then he goes still. I feel him release inside of me. He falls on top of me and I wrap my arms around him. He does the same.

Once I get my breathing back I say, "That was amazing." He kisses my collar bone, "You have no idea." I feel him stiffen again, "Shit, Rose, I didn't put on a condom." My hands, which had been playing with his hair, stop. We were so caught up in each other that we both forgot about it. I sigh, "I need to tell you something." He picks his head up to look at me. I feel my face heat up, which is stupid because we just had sex. I clear my throat, "Um, well I'm kind of on birth control." He lifts a brow, "How long?" I keep playing with his hair, "About three months."

It had been an odd day when I decided to start them. I don't really know why I did, but something in me had said to do it. Christian doesn't say anything for a while. Finally he smirks, "Were you hoping this would happen?" My blush deepens, "No! It was kind of a spur of the moment thing." He smirk turns wicked, "Well I'm glad you did. Now I can do whatever I want to you." He brings his lips to mine and I have no problem responding. He presses himself to me and I feel his _member _twitch. I moan as his hands begin to explore my body once again.

This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay guys here you go! I am really happy so many of you are enjoying the story. I love writing it! Thank you for all the comments and reviews! It really makes me want to keep writing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: VA and its characters DO NOT belong to me. They came from Richelle Mead.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual contact. Reader discretion is advised. This is the only warning. Read at your own risk.**

**(Look at me giving you two lemon chapters in a row. How scandalous! Haha jk.) **

My eyes open slowly. My head is resting on something that is lifting and falling. I am a bit confused and I try to sit up. An arm tightens around me and I tilt my head up to see Christian. His eyes are closed and his breathing is still even. I smile as I remember what happened last night. I don't know how many times we did it, but it was enough for my legs to feel a bit sore. He wasn't always gentle and neither was I. I see red marks on his chest; my nails had dug into him pretty hard. I kiss the angry marks and lightly run my tongue along them. I hear him groan and he pulls me on top of him.

His eyes are still closed as he says, "That is one hell of a way to wake up." He kisses the top of my head and I laugh, "I can tell." Something pokes me in my belly and I'm pretty sure I know what it is. His hands run up and down my spine, "How are you feeling?" I draw circles on his chest, "Too be honest, a little sore." He chuckles, "The infamous Rose Hathaway is sore after a little sex?" I smack his chest, "A little? I lost count of how many times it actually was."

He pulls away and looks me over, "It looks like I've left my mark on you." I give him a confused look. He motions to the full length mirror on the other side of the room. I stand up and make my way to it. I hear him growl, "You really shouldn't just walk around naked." I look over my shoulder and smile, "Or what?"

He licks his lips but says nothing. I feel heat settle in my lower belly. I turn my attention back to the mirror. I see nail marks on my arms and hickeys on my chest. There is a large bruise right above my nipple and my legs have small bruises. I let out a puff of air, "Mark is a little bit of an understatement." Instead of feeling anger, I feel myself getting turned on by the bruises, bite, and nail marks I see. It reminds me of what we can do to each other; how we can make each other lose control. Christian walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me. He kisses my neck, "You marked me pretty good, too." I smirk at him, "I like to claim what's mine." He lifts a brow, "Possessive much?" I turn in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck. I kiss his lips slowly and I feel him respond. I pull back and say, "Get used to it, Ozera."

He smirks at me, "Likewise Hathaway." He kisses me again but I pull back after a few moments. He glares at me, "What gives?" I kiss his nose and step away from him. "I need to shower. I promised Jill we would hang out." His face brightens, "I would love to see what she's learned." I nod, "So we should probably get dressed." He pouts, which makes him look incredibly irresistible. He says, "But I like you naked." I pick up my discarded dress and say, "And I like you naked. But I don't think you'd want other people to see me like this." He growls, "Definitely not." I've just slipped on my dress when he wraps his hands around me from behind. His hand cups my core, which heats up just for him. I throw my head against his shoulder and let out a small moan.

He whispers, "Only I can see you like this, Rose. Those noises are only for me." I let out something that sounds like a yes. He kisses my ear and then smacks my behind. He says, "Get out of here or else we will never leave this room." Glaring at him I rub my butt against his growing erection, "Don't tease, baby. It isn't nice." He glares and tries to wrap his arms around me. I quickly step away and run out of the room. Laughing as I see his annoyed face. I blow a kiss at him and close the door.

We are heading to a breakfast café to meet up with Jill and Eddie. My stomach grumbles and Christian laughs, "Hungry Rose?" I roll my eyes, "Well I didn't eat dinner and I was kind of physically active last night." He lifts a brow, "Really? I feel great." I smack his arm, "Because you just went to the feeders jerk. I need my energy." He quickly slaps my behind, "You were pretty energetic last night." I stick my tongue out at him, "Mind your hands Ozera. I can still beat you up."

We enter the café and see Eddie and Jill already at a table. We sit down and Jill smiles, "I thought you weren't going to make it." I say, "Sorry, Pyro took a while at the feeders." He rolls his eyes, "Not my fault everyone wanted to be there today." Eddie speaks up, "What happened to you guys last night? We saw Christian and Lissa running out of the building. None of you guys came back." I lift a brow, "Lissa and Dimitri didn't return?" It's Jill who shakes her head, "Nope, we went outside but no one was there. We were going to see if you were in your rooms but decided to just ask you when we saw you."

Christian answers, "We got into a little disagreement that didn't end well." Eddie lifts a brow but doesn't reply. Christian looks at me, "I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want the ham or bacon burrito?" Before when I lived in court, I would always come to this café and get a bacon or ham burrito. They were huge and extremely delicious. I smile, surprised that Christian even remembered. I say, "I feel like bacon today." He grins, "Coming right up." He gives me a quick kiss on the lips and then leaves.

I turn my face to Eddie and Jill who are staring at me with wide eyes and open mouths. I laugh at their expressions. "You know you might catch flies," I tease. Eddie recovers first, "You and Christian?" Jill's face turns into a huge smile, "You guys are together?" I nod at both of them, "I guess so." Jill beams at me, "You guys are really cute together." Eddie asks, "How'd that happen?" He seems to realize what he said because he blushes a little, "Sorry I don't mean to sound nosy." I laugh and say, "Don't worry Eddie. I would be the same if I was in your seat. I'm not sure how. It kind of just happened."

Eddie opens his mouth to say something but Jill slaps her hand over it. She glares at him, "Stop asking questions and just accept it." He playfully glares back at her as she removes her hand.

Christian comes back with my food. I thank him and dig in; I am starving. Christian looks at Jill, "So how's training?"

We get lost in a conversation about what she and Christian have learned. We tell her about the job offers the queen has offered us. Jill gasps, "You're really going to teach at the Academy? That is so great! You think I could go and learn too?" I look at Christian who shrugs. I say, "I don't see why not. You haven't kept up with what Chris taught you?" She shakes her head sadly, "You can't really find people here who want to do defensive magic. Christian was the only who would teach me."

Just then we here the door to the café open; I am too busy with my food to notice who it is. But soon it isn't just us at the table. I look up and see Lissa standing there. I try not to choke on my food. It's Eddie who asks, "Lissa what are you doing here?" Her eyes never leave mine as she says, "I need to talk to Rose." Her voice is cool, and I have an idea of what she wants to talk about.

Christian sneers at her, "Can't you see she's eating?" Her eyes flash to him and I see hurt flicker in them. But once again she looks at him with so much longing. I try not to scowl. I swallow my food and say, "We really have nothing to talk about." She glares at me, "I think we do Rose." I roll my eyes, "No we don't. We're leaving tomorrow so I don't see a point." I see her small hands clench, "Rose we need to talk." I sigh and see that she isn't going to let up. I look at Christian and say, "Make sure Eddie doesn't eat my food." Eddie pretends to be hurt, "You ate half of my fries."

I stick my tongue out at him, "You offered." Jill giggles, "You really did."

Lissa loses her patience, "Come on Rose." I glare at her, "You know I don't have to answer to you, your _Highness." _She cringes but I don't feel bad. I stand up and walk outside. We walk and stand not too far from the diner. I cross my arms, "What do you want? I would like to be with my friends." Sadness crosses her eyes, "We're friends." I roll my eyes, "We stopped being friends when you asked for Dimitri to be your Guardian." She bites her lip, "Rose I know I messed up, but I want to fix it." I growl and say, "You sound like Dimitri."

"He wants to be with you Rose. Don't you love him?" I look her right in the eyes, "No I don't. I stopped loving Dimitri a long time ago." _'I have Christian now.' _The urge to say that out loud is tempting but I don't. Her eyes become confused, "Is there someone else Rose?"

I glare at her, "That isn't any of your business Lissa. Is there a reason you dragged me out here?" She sighs, "Yes there is. I requested for you to be my Guardian again." I think my mouth actually hits the floor. "You did what?" She nods a smile crossing her face, "I want you to be with me again Rose. I miss you so much. You and Dimitri will be my Guardians. It will be just like it was meant to be. One big happy family." Is she for reals?

"Lissa what makes you think I want to be your Guardian?" Her smile falls and she frowns, "Why wouldn't you? We're best friends Rose. I'm sure you don't want to keep guarding Christian. You guys were always fighting." I try to keep my mouth from falling open again.

She had heard Christian when he said I was his. What the hell did she think he meant by that? Was she really so dense?

"Listen Lissa, I won't accept the position if it's offered. I'm happy where I'm at." Now her mouth opens, "Why not Rose? I said I'm sorry. I really am." I give her a shocked look, "You think that by just saying sorry everything is going to be okay? You threw me to the side like I was nothing!" My voice is getting louder and I try to control my anger. She looks down and says, "I know and I shouldn't have done that. I was just so mad." My anger is replaced with curiosity. I never did know why she wanted a change.

"What the hell did I do Lissa? Why did you ask for a change?" I see her playing with her fingers, something I know she does when she is nervous. She stays quiet for such a long time that I don't think she is going to answer.

But she does, "It was stupid. It was when you were in the hospital. You still hadn't woken up and I was on my way to see you. On the way I ran into Christian. He hadn't talked to me since we broke up and I was really surprised, and happy, when he stopped and looked at me. He asked me if you were okay. If I knew how long you would be asleep. He looked really worried and a little afraid for you." I take in her words but don't interrupt her.

She keeps going, "I don't know why, but I got this overwhelming anger at you because you were on his mind. He didn't ask about me; didn't even seem to see me. You were all he was thinking about. I know now that spirit's darkness played a big role in my stupid tantrum. It wasn't until you had left that I realized it." My anger has returned, "You got rid of me because you were jealous? Over something so stupid?" She flinches but I don't stop, "Lissa Chris and I were friends! Not the best of friends but he was still allowed to worry about me! I can't believe that's the reason!"

Her eyes water, "I know Rose and I wanted to talk to you. To explain why I did it, but you ignored me. I know why and I don't blame you but there was nothing I could do. You can't request for a guardian unless a year has passed which is why I never did it until now." Her face brightens at the idea; as if it's already a done deal.

A part of her story still bugs me. Through clenched teeth I ask, "Why Dimitri?" She looks away from me again as she answers, "Because I knew it would hurt you." Her words cause my chest to ache. She wanted to hurt me? Because she was mad Christian was giving me a little of his attention.

In a small voice I say, "After everything I did for you, you still wanted to hurt me." This time she is crying, "Rose I know I'm a bitch-" I laugh without humor. "Bitch doesn't even begin to cover it. I threw myself in front of that Strigoi and almost lost my life. I would take away your darkness and almost lost my mind. I took you from the Academy because I thought someone was trying to hurt you." Her lips tremble but she doesn't say anything.

I feel a tear fall from my face and I wipe it away. I yell this time, "I trained to protect you and gave up my life so you could be safe! Do you know how much it killed me when I found out you didn't want me as a Guardian? And to find out that it was over something so stupid!" She had hurt me more than Dimitri had.

I can feel myself shaking. I need to get away from her; I feel like I am going to hit her. I don't wait for her to say anything. I turn around and walk away. She calls out my name but I don't respond. My heart begins to hurt for her all over again. My mind races with what she's just told me.

I end up walking the court grounds. I really had nowhere to be and I didn't really want to see anybody. I could feel my cellphone vibrating but I didn't pick it up. In the back of my mind I knew it was one of my friends, but I didn't want to talk to them. There was one person I did want to see though: Christian.

I had wondered around for a few hours; I was hoping Chris would be in his room. I walk into guest housing and am surprised to find an anxious looking Adrian speaking to the clerk. "Look can you just call me when you see her?" The Moroi nods but doesn't look at Adrian. He turns around and his eyes become wide. "Rose there you are!" He makes his way to me and grabs me in a hug. He says, "Eddie called and said you disappeared. We called you but you weren't picking up. He said you left with Lissa and never came back."

He pulls away from me and sees my broken expression. His face softens, "What happened, Rose?" My lips tremble, "I found out why." He grabs me in another hug and I have to blink back my tears. He takes me to my room and we sit on the couch. After a while he says, "I'm sorry." I don't look at him as I ask, "Did you know?" He nods, "She told me a few months later. I was so shocked I didn't even know what to say."

"How could she do this to me Adrian?" He sighs, "I don't know. I know spirit had something to do with it, but that isn't an excuse." I finally pull away, "Have you seen Christian?"

He nods, "He's been looking for you. Oh shit I forgot to text him." He pulls out his phone and punches in a few things. When he's finished he stands up, "Rose I'm sure you want to be alone." I really don't but I know Christian will be here soon, so I just nod. He kisses the top of my head and walks to the door. Before he leaves he turns around, "Rose, I know about Christian. And even though I think it's weird, I have to say you guys are good together."

He winks at me and leaves my room. I shouldn't be surprised that Adrian figured it out. He is the only one who knew about me and Dimitri in the beginning.

Not long after he leaves Christian walks through my door. Before he can say anything I throw my arms around him. He quickly does the same and holds me close. "Rose, what happened?"

I tell him everything. He doesn't interrupt me. He just holds me and lets me cry. Yes, I cry and it feels okay. I didn't hold anything back; not from him. We are lying on my bed and my tears have long since dried. He is stroking my back and my face is buried in his neck. Finally he says, "She's so stupid." I sigh, "I didn't think she could ever do something like that to me."

He nods, "Neither did I. I guess it just goes to show you." I kiss his neck, "One good thing came out of this." He nuzzles my head, "And what's that?" I lift my head and say, "I got you." I place my lips on his and I am able to forget it all. The kiss starts off sweet; a sensation of support and compassion. But it quickly begins to change. His tongue slips into my mouth and soon it begins to pick up.

Our kiss quickly becomes so hot that I feel like I am going to combust. Passion and hunger pours out of us and I feel his erection press into me. His hand slips into my shorts and wastes no time in shoving his finger inside of me. He groans, "You're already so wet for me Rose. I love how your body responds to me." He pushes in and out and I can't help the breathless moans that come out of me. I need him now and I don't want to wait.

He rubs my clit and shoves another finger, spreading me a little more. I bite his neck as my body moves with him. My hand quickly unzips his pants and pulls his throbbing erection out. It's so hard that I groan as I begin to stroke him. He latches onto my neck and sucks hard. He takes my shorts and underwear off in one motion. His fingers suddenly become hot and I know he is using his magic on me. I gasp as the sensation rushes over me. It causes a pleasure so intense that I feel my heart stutter. I can't take it anymore. I need him; need to feel him stretch me out. I want him to make me forget about how my best friend hurt me.

I let go of him and pull his hand out of my shorts. I see his about to protest so I shove his fingers in my mouth. I can taste myself and my body shivers. I hear him moan as I give his finger a light nip. I push him down and straddle his hips; in one swift movement I impale myself on his impressive length. "Oh Christian," I moan as I sit on him. He throws his head back and clutches my hip, "Fuck, Rose." I move my hips in a circular motion which causes both of us to moan. I stay still for a moment; wanting to savor this. But then he twitches his hips; and I give him what we both want.

I push myself up every so slowly and slam hard on him. His fingers dig deep into me causing more tingles to run up my body. I begin to move up and down. I place my hands on his chest; loving how he feels. His ice blue eyes are locked on mine; fire and smoldering. I feel my nipples get hard with just his look. I toss my head back as my pleasure mixes with his. His hands go to play with my breast and I let out a throaty moan. In this angle he hits a spot that makes my toes curl. I feel the pressure building up inside of me.

His hands go back to my hips and he begins to thrust. I cry out as his picks up the pace and slams into me. He moves me up and down as I try to keep my rhythm to his. I know he's close and so am I. My hand reaches between us and I rub myself. His eyes are wild as he growls, "You're so sexy when you touch yourself." He pushes my pelvic bone with his thumb and I cry out my release, "Christian!"

He gives me one hard thrust and then goes still. I feel him fill me up and I fall on top of him. His is breathing hard and so am I. I hug him tight, wanting to feel him close to me. After a few moments he chuckles, "You didn't even take my pants off." I shrug, "I wanted you now. Your pants were kind of in the way." He laughs, "You're going to be the death of me babe." I snuggle into his chest and smile, "That will be one hell of a way to go.

We keep at it well into the night. I don't think I'll ever get enough of Christian.

* * *

I am in the bathroom brushing my teeth when I hear a knock on my door. I hear Christian saying he'll get it. I rinse out my mouth and I hear him open the door followed by a, "What the hell are you doing here?"

I hear Lissa's voice and I stiffen, "I came to see Rose. What are you doing in her room?" His voice is hard, "It's none of your business."

"Christian, please don't be mad. You have no idea how much I miss you." I feel my hands clench. I open the door just enough so I can peak but not be seen. Christian is at the door, shirtless, and Lissa is rubbing her hands on his chest. He steps back, "I don't miss you." She steps closer to him, "Christian I still love you. I want you back." My heart stops as I hear her words. My eyes go to him, afraid of what his answer will be.

He is staring at her but I can't see his expression. I see her lean into him, one of her hands going to his neck. I feel my chest begin to ache.

He pushes her away and steps back, "Lissa I loved you once, but I don't anymore." I feel my heart lighten at his words. He doesn't love her. I see her hand grab his wrist, "Christian you can't mean that." Okay enough is enough. I step out of the bathroom making sure I make enough noise to get their attention. Lissa's eyes widen as she sees me. Dressed in only Christian's shirt.

Christian looks at me with a smirk. I cross my arms, "Lissa get your hands off of my boyfriend." Her eyes become even bigger and she looks at Christian; like she's waiting for him to deny it. He doesn't say anything. She opens and closes her mouth, looking like a fish out of water. Finally she manages, "What?" Christian shakes her off, comes to my side and wraps an arm around me. He kissed my temple then looks at her, "Rose is really possessive." I smirk at him, "Only with what's mine." I kiss his chin then turn back to her.

She seems like she is unable to understand what we've said. "But…how…I mean….why…..Rose…you….." her voice suddenly changes. Her hands clench and her eyes water. "Rose how can you do this to me? You know I love him!" Christian's hand tightens on me, "You cheated on me!" I lean into him, wanting to calm him down.

She looks at him with pleading eyes, "It didn't mean anything! It was a stupid drunken mistake! I never wanted Aaron, I've always wanted you!" She takes a step towards him and I growl. She turns angry eyes to me, "He's mine Rose. I won't let you have him." Now I clench my hands, "No he isn't Lissa. You and he are done. Now leave before I make you." For the first time ever I see her scowl, "I'm not afraid of you Rose." The uneasiness in her eyes contradicts her words.

I take a step forward, but Christian's hand stops me. To me he says, "She isn't worth it Rose." He turns to face her, a hard look in his eyes, "Lissa you need to leave. You have no business being here." Her eyes become shocked and she doesn't say anything for a moment.

Finally she steps back, "This isn't over. Don't think I am just going to give up." She slams the door and I hear her walk away. My body shakes in anger, "Did she just threaten me?" His lips go to my shoulder. I feel his lips moving as he talks, "Baby relax. She's just trying to piss you off."

"Well it's working." He chuckles, "Don't let her get to you." He lifts his head and he kisses me very slowly. I sigh into his mouth, he taste so good. He pulls away and smirks, "You're the only one I want." My body becomes heated; okay I need to get my mind out of the gutter. I lightly push him away from me, "We should we really start packing. We go home today." He smiles, "Thank the Lord. We can get back to training." I roll my eyes, "I have a feeling that isn't what we're going to be doing."

He doesn't say anything, but I see an intensity I know oh too well. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay here you go! Sorry it's so short but I must stop it here! I will try and write the next one soon because you all are lovely! **

**Disclaimer: VA and its characters belong to Richelle Mead. **

I clench my teeth as I feel Christian's leg make contact with my ribs. I see his smirk, "You didn't think I was going to go soft on you now, did you?" I narrow my eyes, "That makes two of us." I crouch down and quickly sweep my leg under him. He falls back with a hard thud and he groans. I stand over him, a triumphant look on my face, "I told you Chris. Never let your guard down." I see his leg kick out and I quickly jump out of the way.

I laugh at him, "Nice try. But we have to stop for today." He doesn't get up from the floor. He is looking at me with narrowed eyes, "This isn't over Hathaway." I wipe my sweat with a towel and say, "It is for today. Tasha wants to talk to us." I grimace as I say the last part. She gave us knowing smiles on the way back home and it made me uneasy. We have avoided her for about six days. I guess she finally got fed up.

Christian groans and covers his face with his arm. He says, "I do not want to be a part of that conversation." I throw my water bottle at him, but he manages to catch it. I shake my head, "Sorry, you're going to have to endure it as much as I do."

I don't know what she wants to talk about but her looks from the plane give me a small hint.

We finally exit the building and slowly make our way inside. I see Tasha waiting for us with crossed arms and a very big smile on her face. She begins, "Well if it isn't my two favorite people." I see Chris grimace and say, "What's this about?" Her eyes go to me and the playfulness in them is evident, "Well I think a few interesting things happened at court."

I cross my arms and don't look at her, "The ball was boring." She giggles, that makes me cringe, and says, "Oh I am sure you had more fun after the ball."

I groan, "Tasha spit it out!" I hear her laughter, "I'm waiting for one of you to tell me." My face heats up but I don't say anything. Christian sighs, "Okay fine! Rose and I are together. Happy?" I look at him and I see him shaking his head. I can't help but smile at his exasperated look. Tasha actually jumps in place, "It's about time!" I finally look at her with a confused look, "What do you mean 'about time'?" She smiles at us, "I'm not stupid Rose. I see the way you guys acted around each other." She gives us a playful look, "I always wanted to see you guys together." I see Chris's face turn a light red and I laugh. He turns a glare to me and I grin at him.

Her tone is still playful, "I don't need to give you guys the talk, do I?" Okay this time my face becomes red. If only she knew that it was a little too late for that. Now Chris looks at me and smirks, "I don't see how that will make much of a difference." I punch his arm and tell him to shut up.

I look at Tasha, "Is that all you wanted? To embarrass us?" The happy and playful expression slips away and I begin to tense. Her look turns sad, angry, and hurt. I feel my palms become sweaty. Christian's smirk falls and he asks, "Aunt Tasha what is it?" I hear an edge in his voice.

Tasha sighs and I see her fists clench, "Rose, a request for your immediate removal came in today." I feel my heart stop and my throat clenches. I let out a strangled, "What?" Her eyes become hard, "We got a letter sent that says you are to be removed from our home and placed on another assignment." I see a vein pop out from Christian's neck, "You can't be serious? Who sent this?" His voice is angry but I feel numb. Someone wants to take me away from Christian.

Tasha answers, "It came from court," her eyes lock with her nephew, "it was sent by Princess Dragomir."

Now my blood runs cold. Lissa wants to get me away from him. I remember her words, _'This isn't over.' _I begin to feel sick. Christian's voice is furious, "She sent this? She can't do that!" I look up to see Tasha. Her eyes are dancing with anger, "I was just as surprised as you when I read this. I am guessing she found out about you two and wasn't very happy about it."

In a small voice I say, "She wants him back. She still loves him." I am surprised at the amount of fear I feel coming from in me. I don't want to leave them; leave Christian. I don't want to guard anyone else. Christian repeats himself, "She can't do this." Tasha sighs, "Rose has to sign the paper if she wishes to accept. If we want her gone then we have to sign. Although I can guarantee you I won't sign it." I feel anger bubbling inside me and it's a welcome distraction; I don't like to feel helpless. I say, "There's no way in hell I'm signing that."

Tasha nods, "I figured as much. But the princess has been pushing this ever since we left. I'm afraid that this won't be the last we hear of this." Christian growls, "Why can't she just leave it alone?" I look at him with sad eyes, "Because she still loves you." His eyes flash in anger, making him look dangerous; making him look amazing. He spits out, "Well I don't. And there's no way I'm letting you go." His hand wraps itself possessively around my waist and I lean my head on his shoulder.

Tasha nods, "They can't force us to give you up, but they sure as hell will try. Seeing as she is the last of her line, the council will do anything to try and please her." I growl, "I'm not going anywhere." Tasha nods, "Don't worry Rose. We don't want you to."

The rest of the night passes in an angry silence. I was too caught up in thinking about my anger and fear that I didn't talk much. Even the other Guardians had angry lines on their faces. We had a nice set up here; a happy family. And someone wanted to come in and destroy that.

I guess Lissa wanted to keep hurting me.

Tonight I wasn't on gate duty. I was staring out my window, watching Gage walk around the yard. I hear my door open and I turn to see Christian. He hasn't said much since we finished talking to Tasha; caught up in his thoughts just as much as I was. He had kept me by his side, his hand wrapped around me like an iron grip, until he had to go shower; almost like he was afraid I was going to be taken at any moment.

His eyes are still angry as he walks up to me.

I look him over and see his tense posture. I ask, "Are you okay?" I see his fists clench, "I'm pissed, Rose." I nod my head, "I know." He gives me a surprised look, "Aren't you?" I don't say anything for a moment. My eyes clash with his beautiful blues and my heart skips a beat. My fear from earlier seems to return. I tell him the truth, "I'm scared Chris." His eyes widen; I don't like to admit my fears.

I don't stop talking, "I'm angry but I am more afraid that she is going to separate us; that she is going to get what she wants." Anger and jealousy hits me hard when I think about what she wants. Now my hands clench, "I want to go to court and punch her right in the face." Some of my old vices seem to be coming out. I let out a humorless chuckle, "I never was good with impulse control."

He doesn't say anything. He seems to be thinking my words over. Finally he whispers, "I thought you weren't allowed to be afraid?" I smile as I remember telling him that when we were watching movies. I sigh and shake my head, "What are you doing to me Ozera?" His hand caresses my face and he leans his forehead on mine, "Getting under your skin, just like you always got under mine." I laugh softly but say nothing. His thumb runs along my lower lip and I shiver at his touch. He says, "I'm not going to let her take you Rose." I nod my head, "And I won't let myself. You know I won't go down without a fight."

He chuckles, "You are a danger to the world Rose Hathaway." I smile, "And you are a danger to me." My lips find his and all talking is stopped. His hand gets tangled in my hair and the other presses against the small of my back. I hold his face with mine; I want to feel him.

Our lips move fast and hard; almost as if we are afraid that we are going to be pulled away at any moment. He forces his tongue into me mouth but I don't complain. Our kiss is hot and passionate; moving in rough patterns that leave my breathless. We pull away, our erratic breathing filling the room. I say, "We….should go…to sleep." He growls, "No." His mouth attacks mine again and his hands begin to roam my body. I groan into his mouth when his hand clamps down on my butt. He gives it a tight squeeze. His mouth moves to my neck; I tug his hair.

"Chris…..we…need sleep." He mumbles against my skin, "Fuck sleep." He presses his hip into, letting me know just what he wants. I groan, "Christian…..school tomorrow." He is making my brain all fuzzy. He lets go of my neck and glares, "Stop talking." I shake my head to think clearly, "We've almost been late the past two days because we over sleep." His eyes become dark and he licks his lips. Oh no, I'm getting nowhere. I wrap my hands around his neck and bring my lips to his ear. I nibble on it lightly and he groans, "Rose you aren't exactly convincing." I whisper, "Be a good boy and listen. I'll do whatever you want tomorrow if you can get up in the morning." He growls again as he nips my ear. I can't hold back my soft sigh.

He pulls away, "Fine you win this time." I try not to pat myself on the back. The last few days I wasn't able to convince him to keep his hands to himself. He always managed to distract me with his sinful mouth and wicked hands. He steps away from me and takes off his shirt. I give him a confused look, "Uh, what are you doing?" He takes off his shorts. He is standing in front of me in nothing but boxers. My eyes follow his v-cuts which disappear to the promise land and my mouth waters.

He throws me a smirk, "Getting ready for bed." He walks to my bed and snuggles under the covers. Seeing him there makes my blood heat up and dirty thoughts rise up. Okay I might have a hard time taking my own advice. He looks at me with mischievous eyes, "Be a good girl Rose. We need sleep." I want to kick myself; I had to open my big mouth.

I slowly make my way to my bed. I put my hands on my hips. I glare at him, "Why can't you sleep in your room?" He grabs my wrist and drags me onto the bed. He pulls me close to him and he nuzzles his lips to mine. He moves slowly, torturing me with his soft lips. He pulls away slightly, "Because this is much more comfortable." My eyes are still closed as I say, "And this is why we never sleep." He chuckles and kisses my forehead, "I'll behave tonight. Goodnight Rose." I kiss his chin and snuggle into his chest. "Night Pyro."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for updating a little late. The holidays have been CRAZY! Any way I hope you enjoy! And I hope you had an amazing holiday!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own VA or its characters. Richelle Mead does.**

I know I was asleep because I was in the middle of dancing with Bradley Cooper. He had just whispered something dirty in my ear when he began to fade. I tried not to cry.

I am surrounded in a place I've only seen once; Adrian's parents' house. Standing across from me is none other than Lord Ivashkov, a grin plastering his face. "I didn't think I was going to be able to reach you little Dhampir." I cross my arms, "I must have forgotten to put my blocks on before bed." My cheeks become a bit read at that thought. Christian and I had been training like we always do. But one thing lead to another and we ended up having sex against the wall; multiple times.

I had been too exhausted to even try put up my barriers like I always did. Adrian smirks and says, "Did a certain fire user make you forget?" I glare at him, "That has nothing to do with that." Even though it really did. He says, "Your aura says differently."

I snap at him, "Adrian is there a reason for this visit?" His smirk turns into a soft smile, "I always reach out to you Rose. I always hope that maybe you will stop blocking me. I lucked out today." I feel bad for lashing out at him. I walk over to him and hug him; he squeezes me back. I say, "I really do miss you Adrian. You should come to Flagstaff. We have a fully stocked bar." He chuckles, "Very tempting little Dhampir. I don't think Tasha would like an empty bar though." I laugh and pull away.

He gives me an annoyed look, "Mia has made me cut back." I lift a brow, "Since when do you ever listen?" He gives me a sad sigh, "Since she threatened to cut me off from sex." My eyes widen in shock, "You two?" He laughs, "Yeah, it happened a few weeks ago. You were kind of caught up with other things; guess you didn't notice." A small pang of guilt goes through me as I say, "I'm sorry, I can't believe I missed that."

He gives me a warm smile, "No need to apologize. And I didn't tell you either. You had other things to worry about." His smile falls and I see him grimace. I have a feeling I know what he is about to say. He confirms my thoughts, "Lissa has been such a pain to be around lately." I narrow my eyes, "She isn't making you miserable is she?" He glares at the wall behind me, "She is always in a bad mood. And the things she says about you….." His voice becomes sharp; I can only imagine. I sigh, "Has she told you what she's trying to do?"

His eyes come back to me, confusion clear as day on it. He says, "No, I haven't really wanted to talk to her. Even Eddie and Jill have been keeping their distance."

I begin to tell him about the letter Tasha got in the mail. It's been three days since then and the request keeps coming in. Adrian's eyes become angry, "I can't believe she's doing that." I nod, "Well she is. I have half a mind to go back to court and kick her ass." Adrian laughs, his anger slowly being pushed back. He says, "Rose we both know that's not a good idea."

I say, "Good idea? No, but it sure as hell will make me feel better."

We talk for a while. But soon he begins to fade. We say our goodbyes and then my eyes are open. The alarm clock is blaring and I quickly turn it off. I hear Christian groan next to me, "Why the hell do you have that thing on?" His groggy morning voice making my blood stir. I say, "I forgot to take it off." He rolls to his side, his back facing me, "It's too early to be up right now." We're on break now. His classes are on hold due to Thanksgiving which is about five days away.

I chuckle and kiss his shoulder, "If you would sleep in your own room you would still be asleep." He looks over his shoulder, his blue eyes playfully glaring at me, "Is that your way of kicking me out?" I give him a quick kiss and then jump out of bed as I say, "I never said that." I run to my bathroom and lock the door. I've learned that if I leave it unlocked he will just come in here and distract me; I get dirty before I get clean.

When I walk out I see Christian isn't there. I get dressed and head downstairs. Tasha is cooking breakfast and Tony is sitting on the couch. His face is set in grim lines; making me alert. I walk over to him and ask, "What is it Tony?" He was the oldest Guardian here; making him our leader. I see he is looking at recent reports. He doesn't look at me and says, "There have been a number of deaths and disappearances in the past few days." My shoulders stiffen, "Is that a coincidence?" He shakes his head, "I don't think so. The corpses are drained, or have snapped necks. The latter could be regular humans but the former is kind of hard to ignore." I nod my head, "What are we doing?"

He sighs, "We can't really go hunting. I'm not sure how many of them there are. Strigoi in this area are incredibly rare." I run a hand through my hair, "Must be the holiday season. A lot more people." He nods, "It helps that we run on human schedule. But if we must be out at night, well I don't want you and Christian alone. You'll take Alex with you." I nod; that makes more sense. He keeps talking, "Since he is out of school it's safer, but once you go back, another guardian will go as well. Just as precaution."

He hands me a few papers and I read them. My stomach begins to knot; okay this isn't good. Hopefully we won't run into any of them. Tasha and Chris didn't really like to leave the sanctuary of their home. It also helps that the Ozera's are trained. They have their magic and Chris can fight. I would never let him face a Strigoi but it calms my nerves a little to know he can hold his own.

Tasha speak up, "Okay enough of this doom and gloom. Come and eat."

Tony tells the others about our situation. I see the determination and steel in Gage and Alex's eyes; the same that I feel when it comes to my charges.

The day goes by without incident. Tasha, Tony, and Alex had gone to the store around noon. The rest of us had been tense until we heard their return. There was a small hiccup however. Tasha had gotten a call from court; demanding we sign the papers and I be removed. She had told them what she thought; her voice angry and menacing. She had hung up and I could see her shaking in anger. I had gone outside and ran until I couldn't breathe.

I am getting ready for training when my phone goes off. I answer without looking, "Hello?" I smile as I hear Eddie's voice, "I can't talk for long but what is your address?" I laugh, "Well that is one hell of a greeting." He chuckles, "Sorry, but I'm kind of being rushed." I lift a brow, "What do you need my address for?"

I hear mumbles in the background. He says, "Jill wants to send Christian something but dummy forgot she didn't have it." I hear a thud and Eddie says, "Hey that hurt!" I laugh and give him our address. We hang up not long after that. I head out to the gym and see Christian stretching out. I put my water on the floor and say, "Okay we're doing lifting today." He gives me a smirk, "Afraid I'll take you down." I scoff, "Don't get cocky Chris. I know you can't."

We begin our workout.

Once we are finished I hear the gym doors open. I look up and see Alex walking in. He says, "Tasha wants you inside." I give him a confused look, "Why?" His face is relaxed but I see his shoulders are tensed. I immediately pick up on it, "Alex what is it?" He shakes his head, "Just come in when you're done." He leaves with that and I look at his empty spot in confusion. Chris says, "I wonder what that was about." I don't know if he meant the message or Alex's stiff form. I say, "No idea but something has him on edge and I want to know what.

We head to the house, both silent as we think. We reach the back door and I hear voices inside. Sounds like we have guest. I give Chris a confused look and he returns it. I open the door and am surprised to see Eddie, Jill, Adrian, and Mia. My face splits into a smile as Jill flings herself at me. I look at Eddie, "I didn't think she was going to send all of you."

He smiles, "She wanted it to be a surprise." Hugs and hellos are exchanged. I look at Chris and see how happy he is at seeing his friends. I look at Tasha and see that her smile is forced. I lift a brow at her, but she shakes her head. But all too soon I find out why.

The door opens and my blood runs cold at the three people there. I see a Guardian I faintly remember seeing at court. But she isn't what has me so angry.

Standing in the entrance are Lissa and Dimitri.

* * *

My eyes lock with hers and I see them flash: anger, jealousy, hurt. I try not to growl at her. My eyes go to Dimitri but his face is blank.

The room goes silent and the tension becomes so thick I could cut it. I look at my friends who are giving me apologetic looks. Christian looks like he wants to hit something. He asks, "What are you doing here?" Lissa looks at him and I have to fight the urge to tell her to look away. She says, "We wanted to spend the holidays with our friends. We found out they were coming to see you guys and tagged along."

So in other words she invited herself. I look away from her and stare at Tasha. She is looking at Dimitri with a mixture of hurt, longing, and anger. I am reminded at how she loved him; I feel sorry for her. Dimitri is looking at me and I see his eyes flash, but I can't read the emotion. Tasha clears her throat, "Well we have plenty of rooms to accommodate you all. Follow me." I don't go with her. Instead I walk over to Alex and ask, "Who is on gate tonight?" He hasn't relaxed, "Front or back?"

I shrug, "Doesn't matter." He sighs, "Well we have more Guardians and they want to be set up. Belikov has the back along with Tony tonight. Gage and Eddie are at the front." I don't even think about it, "Switch me with Gage. I don't want to be in here." For a second I worry about Christian. I'll be working and Lissa will be in here with him. Jealousy swims inside of me, but I push it down. Christian doesn't want her.

Alex nods and disappears. I feel someone walk up to me and I see Christian's angry and irritated face. He asks, "What are you doing?" I feel a little guilty, "Checking my post." He glares at me, "You aren't supposed to be on." I shrug, "I'm out front with Eddie." He wraps his hands around me and I lean into him. He growls, "You're throwing me to the wolves." I laugh, "Hey I don't want to leave you." Now I growl, "Especially with her." He tenses up, "I won't do anything Rose. I don't even want to be in the same room." I tilt my head up and kiss him softly. I say, "I know Chris, I believe you." He grabs my chin with his finger and thumb; he presses our lips together more forcefully. His tongue snakes into me and I respond. We pull away and he says, "You should be proud of me. I haven't set anyone on fire."

I smile, "Maybe I want you to." He nips my lip and I sigh. He says, "So I guess I'll be sleeping in my room." I glare at him, dig my hands into his hair, and bring him to me. I kiss him with so much force that I catch him by surprise. Soon his lips move with mine and I feel him growl in the back of his throat. I pull away and I try to catch my breath. Finally I say, "You better be in my bed when I get off." Now he grins, "I thought you didn't want me there." I bite his bottom lip and he groans. I say, "I never said that. I like waking up with you."

I see his eyes glaze over. I pull away and say, "Now go entertain our friends." He glares at me but I just laugh and head outside. I reach the booth and glance inside. I see Gage and say, "Ready to be relived?" He looks at me, "Alex told me you want to switch." I nod, "That's true. You have inside watch." He nods, "Well I have 10 minutes so go get something warm. The temperature is going to drop more than usual." I groan, "I should have checked the weather reports before I requested anything."

He chuckles, "You never do." I sigh, pretending to be disappointed. He just laughs as I walk off. I head to my room and grab a jacket and beanie. I look around for my water bottle, wanting to fill it with hot chocolate, but then I remember I left it in the gym. I run outside and into the gym. I spot my bottle next to the weights and I quickly go to retrieve it.

I hear the door open and footsteps on the hard floor. I look up and freeze when I see Dimitri walking my way. I watch as he gets closer; I fight the need to step back. He finally stops and fixes me with his dark brown eyes. I finally find my voice, "Is there something I can help you with?" He crosses his arms, "Why are you with him?" I am a bit surprised that he is being so blunt; I mean it shouldn't have but it did catch me off guard. I blink at him, "I really don't see how that's any of your business." His eyes flash in anger but it quickly melts away.

"You hated him Rose." I shrug, "Things change," I can't help but say, "love fades, but it also grows." He actually flinched but I don't feel bad. He doesn't say anything for a while. But then he does, "You love him?" I rethink my words and am a bit surprised. I hadn't really thought about it that way when I said it; but now I find myself thinking. Do I love Chris? I feel like it's too soon. But I remember the way my stomach flutters when I think of him. Or how my heart fly's, knowing that he is mine.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. He lifts a brow, "So you don't love him?" Now I glare, "Look Dimitri I have no reason to explain myself to you. I'm happy with Chris." I see his hands clench, "What about us Rose? You said you would always love me." I can't believe how selfish he is being.

I say, "I loved you once Dimitri, but then you broke my heart. You told me you didn't love me." He fixes me with an intense glare, "So that's it? You don't love me anymore because you have Christian?" My hands tighten, "It has nothing to do with him. I stopped loving you a while ago." He takes a step towards me and says, "I don't believe you Rose." I growl, "I don't care what you believe. I don't love you and I don't want to be with you." I walk around him and he doesn't stop me. I am about to exit the gym, but I look over my shoulder. I say, "You did this to us Dimitri. I wasn't going to wait around and hope you would come back." With that I leave; not even bothering to see his reaction.

As I walk I realize that I am not angry. Instead I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder.

On more than one occasion I had said I was over Dimitri. But finally saying to his face makes it seem more real.

I walk over to the front booth with a light heart. I step inside and see that Eddie is already there. He looks up at me and smiles, "Late like always Hathaway." I sit down next to him and say, "Sorry I was a little distracted." He looks at me with a grin, "Let me guess, Christian?" I lift a brow, "Why that guess?" He shrugs, "You look happy." I shake my head, "It was Dimitri."

Eddie's smile drops and his face is full of confusion, "Wait what? Why him?" I laugh at his rigid posture. I tell him what happened and soon he relaxes. I say, "It just feels like I can finally move on. Maybe I can fall in love again." Eddie isn't looking at me when he asks, "Are you in love with Christian?"

I am a bit startled by his question. That is the second time that someone has asked me that. I don't say anything but Eddie doesn't interrupt my thinking.

Our shift had been uneventful. Eddie didn't bring up Christian again, not that I would have minded. I guess I was still thinking if I was in love with him. I shouldn't be thinking this much about it. I had pushed it to the back of my mind. It was around three in the morning when Eddie and I were relieved. I step into my room and shut the door. I feel so sleepy for some reason and all I want to do is climb into bed. I go to my bathroom, brush my teeth, and pick up my hair. I toss my shirt and pants into the dirty clothes along with my socks; sleeping in socks was weird to me.

I was nearing my bed when I notice a lump under it. I lift a brow and pull back the covers. I laughs as I see Christian sleeping, his hair all messy. I remember demanding he be in my bed tonight. For a moment I simply stare at him. His eyes are closed and his face is relaxed; his lips pushed together. His messy hair falls into his face and I want to brush it away. My eyes travel over his bare chest and defined stomach. My heart begins to beat faster as I take him in.

I sit down next to him and place a finger on his cheek. He mumbles something but doesn't wake up. I trace his cheekbones, his eyebrows, his lips. He parts them slightly and his breathe makes me shiver. Seeing him so peaceful makes me smile; he doesn't always look like this and it's nice to see it.

"_Rose._" I stiffen as I hear him speak. For a moment I think I've woken him up. But then he turns around and snuggles into the bed. Is he dreaming of me? A warm and happy feeling settles inside of me at that thought. I am on his mind like he is always on mine. It's then that I finally come to a conclusion.

I do love him. I love Christian with all my heart.

But does he feel the same? Sadness washes through me at the thought of him not feeling the same. Maybe I shouldn't say anything. I know he likes me, but love is a whole other thing. I decide not to think too much about it right now; I don't want to overthink. Instead I get ready for bed. I go under the covers; facing Christian.

Almost as if sensing me, his arm goes around my waist and brings me closer. I snuggle into him and drift off to sleep; his blue eyes dancing in my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay guys here you go! Sorry it took so long but I was stuck on this chapter. I hope you like it, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: VA and its characters do not belong to me. They are Richelle Mead's.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains Sexual Content. Reader discretion is advised. This will be the only warning. Read at your own risk.**

I watch as Christian and Eddie spar on the mat. Christian has managed to get a few blows on Eddie, making me very proud. I smile as I watch them circle each other; both trying to determine their next move. Chris looks sexy when he is in battle mode; I love it.

I love him.

I sigh as I remember my thoughts from a few nights before. I admitted to loving Christian but I haven't told him. I don't really want to tell him. A part of me is afraid he doesn't feel the same. I shake my head trying to get away from these thoughts. I don't need to think about this right now.

I look up in time to see Eddie pin Christian to the floor. Both guys are breathing heavily, but Eddie is sweating a lot more. I laugh, "Looks like we are going to have to train harder Chris." Eddie gets up and helps Christian stand. Chris looks at me with frustration, "I thought I had him too, damn." Eddie chuckles and wipes his brow, "I'm impressed Christian. It was hard to take you down. You hardly broke a sweat." I smile and say, "His stamina is amazing."

Only after I say that do my cheeks heat up. I see Christian smirk at me and lick his lips. I roll my eyes and try to remove my mind from the gutter. I look at Eddie and ask, "Where are the others?" He takes a drink from his water and then answers, "I'm not sure." The doors to the gym open and we all look over to see Tony walking towards us. I lift a brow at him, "Tony is everything okay?" Behind him I see Adrian, Jill, and Mia.

Mia speaks up, "Jill and I wanted to go to the mall." I groan, "Are you serious?" Adrian chuckles, "They've been bugging all morning." I look over at Tony. He says, "I want you, Castile, Aldego, Belikov, and Sanders to go with them. The other guards have to stay here." I try not to flinch at Dimitri's name; Sanders is the guard who came with Lissa I think. I nod my head, "What time are we leaving?" Tony looks at his watch, "You should leave in an hour. There should be plenty of sunlight for a while." I understand his meaning; there is still the possibility of Strigoi lurking around out there.

Jill and Mia squeal in happiness, while I hear the guys echo my groan. Jill giggle, "It won't be so bad. It might be fun." I roll my eyes, "I don't see how this is going to be fun. Come on we should go get ready."

We all exit the gym and disappear inside. Chris and I head to my room. Once inside he kicks off his shoes and lies down in my bed. He groans, "Do we have to go?" I plop down next to him, "You don't have to go." He wraps his arm around me and pulls me to his body. He says, "As if I'm going to let you go when Belikov is going to be there." I laugh and give him a kiss on his neck, "You're so cute when you get jealous." He gives me amused eyes, "Did you just call me cute?" I smile at him, "What if I did?"

He scoffs, "I am incredibly sexy, but not _cute._" My hand had been drawing lazy patterns on his chest. I slowly trail my finger down his stomach and onto his track pants. I feel him shudder and I see something twitch in his pants. I pull the elastic band and then let go; making it hit his hips. I hear him groan as I nibble on his ear. I whisper, "You're both baby." I lick the shell of his ear and a soft moan leaves him; making my blood stir.

I want to touch him.

I see his bulge forming in his pants and I feel my core getting wet for him. I feel his hand trying to slip into my shorts but I stop him. I nip his ear, "I want to touch you. Behave."

I place his hand back on the bed and I move mine up and down his pants. "Damn it Rose," his voice is husky. I slip my hand into his pants; I groan as I make contact with his hardening shaft. I lick my lips, "Mmm someone didn't want to wear boxers." I rub my thumb on his head, spreading his pre-cum. He groans and throws his head back. I pump him ever so slowly, loving the way I can feel him pulse in my hand. I can feel my dripping core; this is turning me on just as much as him.

His hips buck in my hand, he wants me to go faster. But I keep up my slow torture; savoring him. After a few more pumps I had enough. I slip his pants off leaving them around his ankles. I didn't notice when but he had taken his shirt off; his sweaty chest rising and falling. I kiss his peck and slowly trail kisses down his stomach. He groans and his hands dig into my hair, "Rose, you're, ah, killing me." I trail my tongue along his Ab lines and he shudders again. I pass his navel and I kiss his pubic bone; his hips buck in surprise. His voice is breathless as he says, "_Rose._" I pass his erection and kiss his inner thigh; I nibble on it playfully. I see him clench the sheets, "God, Rose, please!"

I do as he asks. I place my mouth on his head and lick his slit. Christian hisses and his eyes close. I love watching him; it makes me so hot.

I suck his head into my mouth as I slowly twirl my tongue. He bucks again and I take more of him in my mouth. I groan as his taste hits me. One hand wraps around his cock while the other slips into my shorts; I need some friction. I watch him as my head goes up and down. His eyes snap open and his eyes drift to my lower half. My rear is by his face so he knows what I'm doing. He licks his lips as he watches my hand move. I am rubbing my clit to the rhythm of my pumps. I moan against him and so does he. I lightly scrape my teeth against him and he throws his head back, "Fuck, ah, Rose….this feels…mmm…good." My head bobs up and down faster as my hand follows. I can feel my orgasm nearing. Suddenly I feel his hand slide up the back of my thigh; I shiver at his touch. He slips his hand into my shorts, slides my panties to the side, and rams two fingers inside of me. I moan as much as I can with him in my mouth. My eyes fall close as I feel his fingers work me. I hear him choke out, "Keep, ah, touching… yourself…fuck!" I do as he says.

My bobbing head stops and I take as much of him as I can; I feel him hit the back of my throat. He groans and his fingers pump faster making my thighs shake. His cock twitches and I know he is close. I take my free hand and cup his sack; I squeeze. He grunts out my name and his seed spills into my mouth. His fingers curl inside of me, hitting my spot. I pinch my clit and see stars as my orgasm washes through me.

I swallow all of Christian and pull back with a pop. I lick my lips and moan as his juices hit my taste buds; he taste good. I look at his flushed face and see him pull his fingers out of me. I moan his name when he slips his fingers in his mouth and cleans them. I move next to him and collapse on his chest. He says, "That…was….a nice….surprise." I laugh lightly and say, "Watching you fight turned me on." He kisses the top of my head, "I should get into fights more often."

I bring my lips to his and kiss him softly. His tongue slips into me and I can taste our essences. Our tongues twirl as our lips move fast and hungry. I can feel my body reacting to him.

I pull away, breathless. Finally I say, "Chris we need to get ready." He groans, "Let's stay here." I shake my head, "I have to go. And you need to shower; you're all sweaty." His eyes become heated as he says, "I want to get you all sweaty." I bite my lip, trying not to give in. I peck his lips, "We have all night for that. Let's go hang out with our friends." He sighs, "Fine, but be ready Hathaway, tonight I won't let you sleep." My stomach flutters at his words. I say, "You never let me sleep." He smirks, kicks off his pants, and hopes off my bed. He walks into my bathroom and soon I hear the water running.

I want to take a shower; seeing as he made me cum, but if I get in with him I know we will never get out. I decide I better just change. I strip down and redress. I have just slipped on my shoes when my door opens. My eyes narrow as I see Lissa enter my room.

I stand up and cross my arms, "What do you want?"

She doesn't say anything for a while. Her eyes look around my room. They stop on Christian's clothes that are next to my bed. She looks at the bathroom, then back to me, and asks, "Is he in there?" Her voice comes out angry. I am about to answer when Christian calls out, "Babe do I have clothes in here?" I see her face turn red; I try not to laugh. I say, "Yeah you do." I walk to my dresser and pull out his boxers, jeans, and a black sweater.

I look back at Lissa who looks like she is about to explode. Her fists clench, "How could you do this Rose?"

I try not to let my anger rise, "He isn't yours Lissa." She glares at me, "I love him!" Now my hands clench, "You cheated on him." I don't yell but she flinches as if I had. She shakes her head, "That was a mistake and you know it. You know how much I love Christian. But you had to be a big slut and sleep with him!" My anger becomes hotter but I try to calm down. She is trying to get a reaction out of me but I won't bite. I glare at her, "If you loved him you never would have hurt him." She takes a step in my direction, "He's mine Rose!"

I shake my head, "He's mine Lissa, and I won't let you take him back." My words came out hard and angry. I see her body shake but she doesn't say anything. Her eyes are watching my closely, studying me. They aren't on my face but seem to be looking through me. Her eyes widen as she says, "You're in love with him." I stiffen at her words. I don't say anything as she continues, "You love him. I can see it in your aura." Her eyes snap back to me, shock and bewilderment flashing through them. "You love him?" Her sentence turns into a question. Damn it, I forgot she was able to read auras. I say nothing but she moves closer, "Do you love him Rose?"

I tighten my lips; I don't have to answer her. Her voice becomes louder, "Answer me Rose!" I snap, "Yes! Yes Lissa I love Christian! I love him so much that it hurts! Is that what you wanted to hear?" My voice cracked on the last word. I had yelled at her but she hadn't flinched back. Instead we were face to face; inches from each other. Her face is shocked and angry. Jealousy is also clear on her face. Her voice drops to a whisper, "He can never love you Rose. You're just someone to fuck until he gets bored. Or until I came back."

Her words stripped me cold. The fear from before hits me hard; fear that he doesn't love me. But I won't let her see that her words struck a nerve. I am about to answer her when his voice stops me. "You're wrong." I stiffen once again as Christian's angry voice hits my ears. Lissa and I slowly turn and see him standing in front of the bathroom in only a towel. My eyes widen as I ask, "How long have you been standing there?"

His eyes flash to me but then go back to Lissa. I look at her; she is looking at him with so much love and hunger that I have to hold my hands from punching her. He walks over to us; my heart races as I think he is going to her. Instead he marches right up to me, grabs the back of my head, and smashes our lips together. I faintly hear Lissa gasp but my mind becomes foggy as his lips move mine.

He pulls back, his eyes locked on mine, and says, "I love you too Rose." My breathing stops but my heart beats rapidly. He heard what I said. My face becomes hot but I can't help the smile that splits my face. I ask, "You love me?" He finger strokes my cheek as he says, "You have no idea how much."

"Christian?" Lissa's broken voice reminds us that she is here. We both turn to face her; tears are falling from her face. Christian wraps an arm around my waist as he say, "I love her Lissa. I'm not going to leave her and I won't let you take her." Her lip trembles and she runs out of my room. A small pang for her hits my heart but I ignore it. I look at Christian and say, "I didn't know you were out here."

He smiles down at me, "I heard shouting when I turned off the water. I opened the door but I guess you didn't hear me." His finger traces my lips and I sigh. He says, "But I'm glad because I have a feeling you wouldn't have admitted you love me if you knew." My cheeks heat up, "I didn't think you felt the same." He presses kisses on my cheek and then slowly brings them to my lips. He mumbles, "Silly Rose." He captures my mouth and kisses me. I run my hands through his hair as he tilts my head so he can deepen our kiss. He groans as I bite his lip but he returns the favor.

We pull away and try to get our breathing back. He kisses my nose and says, "We should stop before we never leave this room." I nod my head and kiss his chin, "I love you Chris." My heart lightens as I finally say those words. He smiles, "I love you too Rose."

* * *

We've been at the mall for about three hours. Jill and Mia had gone on a frenzy that had left me dizzy. There wasn't a store we left untouched.

It had been weird because Lissa decided to tag along. I didn't understand why but I didn't make a fuss. She never looked at me but I did see her glance at Christian multiple times. I could see the hurt and regret she felt towards him. She looked miserable but I refused to feel bad. I couldn't help it though. Seeing her so sad and broken made me want to comfort her. I know I shouldn't but I did. I never acted on it though. I had stayed close to my friends while she hung around with Dimitri.

Chris and I walked hand in hand watching and laughing as Jill dragged Eddie into _Tilly's. _Adrian was laughing until Mia dragged him into _Claire's. _Alex chuckled, "I do not envy those two." I shake my head, "I almost feel bad for them."

Sanders, I think her name is Alice, says, "I never did understand why girls go crazy over shopping." Alex gives her an amused look, "But you're a girl." She shrugged, "I was too busy training." I hear Dimitri say, "Sounds like Rose." I don't say anything to this. Instead I look over at Christian, "Do you need anything?" He shakes his head, "Not that I can think of. I really just want to go back home." There is a twinkle in his eye that lets me know what he is thinking. I roll my eyes but say nothing.

After another hour the girls are ready to go. I noticed that Lissa hadn't bought anything. Actually she didn't even talked to the other girls. I sigh but decide not to think of her.

It wasn't late but the sun definitely had gone down faster than we thought. It was only about five in the afternoon but the sun was gone. Chills creep up my spine and I tell Alex, "We better hurry up and get to the van." He nods and we all quicken our steps. The parking lot is full of cars but there isn't a soul in sight, making me uneasy. I see the car in the distance; I almost sigh in relief.

But then Jill screams. She had been behind Eddie as we were walking. But now I see someone has their hand around her throat. No not someone, but something. Tony and I had been right; Strigoi. Eddie rips her away from him and pulls out his stake. All the Guardians do this as we form a circle around the Moroi. I feel Christian's hand on my back but I don't look at him. I watch as Eddie fights the Strigoi. He isn't as powerful as an old one but he isn't new. I am about to go and help Eddie until I see more red eyes: two, four, eight.

My eyes scan the area and see there are a total of 20 Strigoi. My heart quickens; I didn't think there were this many of them. One of them speaks up, "Look what we have here. Five Moroi and five Dhampir's; this is going to be quite the feast." I hear another clap their hands in joy. She says, "They have the Dragomir princess! Oh how exciting!" The Strigoi in front of me licks his lip, "Oh she will definitely be a prize." Lissa whimpers and I scowl at him, "You aren't going to touch her." Despite our problems I can't help the spark of anger his words cause me.

The Strigoi sneers, "If it isn't the infamous Rose Hathaway. I never knew something so deadly could be so small. It will truly be a pleasure to kill you." I hear Christian growl behind me.

They bear their fangs and lunge at us. The one that lunges at me lets out a scream of surprise as its head lights up. I stake him and just like that he is dead. I can't look at Christian because another Strigoi take his place. I don't have the time to look around but I can hear the grunts and hits of the others fighting. My heart pounds not knowing where Christian is. But I know he is alive because I can see flames lighting up around me.

I have just staked a fourth Strigoi when I hear Lissa scream. I look over and see that the Strigoi who said he wanted to kill me was dragging her away. I could see Dimitri and Alex wanting to run to her but they are soon engulfed in another fight. I look to see Christian lighting up the Strigoi's that are coming towards him, Adrian, Jill, and Mia. Eddie is fighting alongside Sanders.

I don't even think about it; I run after her. I hear someone calling my name but I don't turn back. Lissa needs me.

His is fast but Lissa is putting up a good fight. I reach them but the Strigoi turns around and back hands me. I quickly get to my feet, "Let her go." Lissa's eyes are filled with tears; her face full of terror. The Strigoi sneers at me, "I've heard a lot about you. Believe it or not some of the other Strigoi fear you. I can't wait to be known as the one who rid this world of you."

I scowl at him, "The only thing dying here is you." He tosses Lissa to the side and she falls limply to the floor. I don't look at her; at least he let her go. We circle each other as he says, "You know maybe I won't kill you." I say nothing as I try to look for an opening. He keeps talking, "Maybe I will awaken you, then you can kill the precious Dragomir."

I fix him with a glare, "I'd rather die." He smiles a cruel smile and says, "You don't have a choice." He lunges at me and I barley step out of the way. I kick him hard in the stomach and he stumbles back. His hand reaches out and catches my shoulder and I go flying back. I stand up and thrust my stake out. He howls in pain as I catch him in the shoulder. Once again he hits me in the shoulder but it isn't as hard.

I hear Lissa cough and my eyes dart to her; big mistake.

I feel a hand clamp on my throat and another hold onto my hair. My eyes widen as I feel the Strigoi's cold nasty breath on my neck. He whispers, "Next time you open your eyes you will be drinking that girls blood." Lissa yells out, "Rose!"

I yell at her, "Lissa run, now!" Fangs pierce my neck and I let out a scream. But soon it turns into pleasurable whimpers. I had forgotten how strong Strigoi endorphins were.

My vision becomes blurry as I feel my life drain from me. I am dying and I know it. Once again I had thrown myself in front of Lissa to save her. I can't find it in myself to resent her. This is what I was trained for. This is what my life is.

I see a blurry Lissa crying and shouting at me but I can't hear her. My eyes drop closed and an image of Christian flashes in my eyes. I feel my love for him hit me strong; I just hope he is safe. It's ironic that I finally tell him I love him and now I am going to die. I don't want to leave him. I want to fight to get back to him. His name leaves my lips, but that's all I manage. Soon everything fades to black and I float into the dark.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! (Hides behind laptop)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay guys two things. First I am soooo sorry I took so long to write this; I just couldn't write this chapter for the longest time! And second the next chapter is going to be the last one. **

**Thanks for being patient! Much love!**

**Disclaimer: VA and its characters do NOT belong to me. They belong to Richelle Mead (who finally had her baby!)**

_Rose. _I hear my name but I don't want to open my eyes. My neck feels stiff and my body aches. _Rose, wake up. _I groan and roll on my stomach; not wanting to wake up. Someone sighs and I feel a cold touch on my shoulder. The shock makes me open my eyes as I sit upright. I try to focus my eyes, trying to wipe the darkness away. But then I notice there is nothing to wipe away. I am surrounded by darkness. I don't see anything but black and grey. I look around to see if I can find the voice that had called me.

My eyes widen when I see Mason; I gasp and move back. He smiles, a smile I remember and will always miss. He says, "Miss me, Hathaway?" I feel myself shiver as his voice washes over me. The last time I saw him he could hardly talk. And when he did manage to do it, it was more like a broken whisper. I softly ask, "Mase, is that….really you?"

He grins, "Sure is Rose." I stand up and he follows my movements. His form is as solid as when he was alive. I ask, "How is this possible? You're dead." My hand moves slowly as I try to touch his cheek. When I place it on his face, it slips through and my fingers become ice cold. I gasp and pull my hand back. His smile becomes bigger, "I am dead Rose, that hasn't changed." Now his smile drops, "But you aren't supposed to be here."

I look at him confused, "Where exactly is _here?_" He sighs, "I guess you could call it the in between. This is where lost and confused souls come once they pass." I gasp as his words sink in. I begin to remember the fight from before; the Strigoi attacking us, Lissa being taken, my neck being bitten. I look around frantically; praying I don't see Lissa, or anyone else. My heart sinks at the thought of Christian being here. Mason seems to understand, "They're all safe Rose. You saved her." I let out a breath of relief, but then a thought hits me. My eyes widen, "I didn't…..turn did I?"

Mason quickly shakes his head, "You wouldn't be here if you would have turned. When you become a Strigoi your soul stays in your body. It's just locked away." My hands shake, "So am I….dead?" The thought doesn't scare me as much as I thought.

Mason shakes his head, "You aren't exactly dead. Your body is still breathing and your heart still beats. But your soul came here. You are on the brink of life and death." I roll my eyes, "Mason you're so melodramatic." He chuckles, "It's the best way I can describe it." His face becomes serious, "That's why I came here." I lift a brow, "What do you mean?"

He crosses his arm, "I saw when your soul entered." I still don't understand, "From where?" He says, "Our people always believed there was a greater place once we died. Well I guess you can say they were right. I've seen this place; been there. And it's amazing Rose. You feel so at peace; not a speck of darkness anywhere." His face has a longing look to it. He wants to go back.

I feel bad for bringing him here, "Why did you leave?" His gaze snaps back to me, "Because I saw you. You have no idea how afraid I was to see you here. Because it means you died." I see him grimace but he keeps talking, "But when I touched you I could still feel a thread of life on you. You're still connected to the living." I look at him as I try to process all he has told me.

So I'm not really dead but not all the way alive either.

But a part of me tells me that isn't all. I ask, "Mason, what aren't you telling me?" He sighs, "You have a choice Rose." He holds out his hand to me, "If you take my hand, you renounce your life and your body will die. You can come with me and we will go to that greater place. But if you refuse my hand than you pick life and you will have to find the way back to your body." His voice is tights as he speaks. I say, "I get the feeling you don't want me to go with you Mase." He shakes his head, "You aren't meant to die just yet Rose. You have so much life left in you."

His words bring tears to my eyes, "You had a lot of life left in you Mason. You shouldn't have died. It was all my fault." He drops his hand, his eyes becoming cold, as he says, "Rose you couldn't have done anything. It was my stupidity that got me killed. I never blamed you." Now my tears fall, "I miss you Mason." My voice catches at the end; I missed him so much.

He sighs, "I always miss you Rose. No one can come close to your whit." I feel myself being drawn to him. I can go with him and I will never have to miss him again. We can be friends again; live in this better place. His voice cuts into my thoughts. "Rose chose right, because if you come with me you will never go back."

I think of all the pain and heartache I went through; do I really want to go back to that? I can be happy here with Mason. I would never have to worry about anything or anyone.

But just like before a picture of Christian shows in my mind. Do I really want to leave him? I love him so much; we can be together in the real world. Can I even make him happy though? Mason holds out his hand, "Pick Rose."

* * *

CPOV

Why isn't she waking up?

I stare at her motionless body that is connected to a machine. My heart clenches in pain; please don't die.

It's been a month since that Strigoi attack, but it feels like it happened only yesterday. I think back to that day:

_I watched as Dimitri and Alex fought a very powerful Strigoi. Eddie and sanders were taking care of two. I had backed Mia, Jill, and Adrian against a car; if one came at us I could light its ass on fire. Most of them had been killed. I had seen Rose take them down repeatedly; she was a forced to be reckoned with. But then I lost her. I heard Lissa scream but I couldn't see her either. _

_I couldn't see Rose anywhere and my heart began to pound in fear. Then Jill yelled, "Oh my God he has Lissa!" I see her pointing further down the parking lot. That was when I saw Rose battling it out with the monster. Fear for her life settled into me, but Rose could handle it. She was amazing; she could take him._

_But then my heart stopped. Rose got distracted and the Strigoi took its opportunity. I saw him plunge his fangs in her neck and she screamed. I think my blood ran cold. I yell out her name and I also hear, "Roza!" Dimitri's pain filled voice ringing through the lot. _

_I ran without thinking; not caring that I left the others unprotected. I should feel bad but all I could think about was Rose. I could see the life draining from her face; she was dying. I think I scream or yell in agony, I can't remember. All I do remember is lighting up the bastard from the feet up. He screamed in pain; he let go of Rose and her body fell to the floor. In seconds the thing was dead._

_I throw myself on the floor and I cradle Rose to my chest. She is ice cold and she isn't breathing. My voice comes out broken, "Rose…..Rose wake up. Damn it, open your eyes!" I shake her but to no avail. I feel my eyes sting; she can't be dead. I see Lissa crawling to me, to us. Her eyes are wet with tears as she looks at Rose. I get an idea, "Bring her back. Lissa bring her back." _

_She turns hurt eyes to me and nods. Her hand goes to Rose's shoulder; then she closes her eyes. I watch in hope as her cuts and marks begin to fade. The bite on her neck closes and soon her chest is lifting; breathing. Lissa gasps and then she lets go. Rose is still limp in my arms; why isn't she waking up?_

_I look at Lissa, "What happened? Why isn't she awake?" Lissa's tears come out harder and it makes me fill with fear. Her voice is a whisper as she says, "Her soul isn't there…..I can't….find it….it's gone." _

I had gone numb at her words. Lissa had managed to fix her body but her soul wasn't in reach. I don't know what that meant, but it scared the hell out of me.

I grab her hand and rub my thumb on it. I say, "Rose wake up. Please, you can't die. I love you Rose….don't leave me." I couldn't lose her when I just got her.

I kiss her fingers and then her palm. Not even a twitch. I sigh and lean my head on her bed. I hear the door to her room open but I don't look up. In a few moments I feel someone standing next to me. Then I hear Jill, "Christian why isn't she waking up?" I close my eyes, "I don't know Jill." I hear her hiccup but I don't say anything. "I still think we should have taken her to a hospital," I am surprised to hear Lissa. I hadn't heard her come in.

I shake my head, "It wouldn't have made a difference." Aunt Tasha had gotten a private doctor to examine Rose. He had hooked her up in her room. A nurse would come every day.

I lift my head and look at Rose. Her still form scares me; not even when she sleeps does she look like this. Adrian walks in; his face full of grief. He looks at Rose and he seems to deflate, "Nothing yet?" Jill answers him, "Not even a twitch. I'm scared she won't wake up." Her voice hitches at the end. My heart breaks at the thought of never seeing Rose again.

Never hearing her voice or seeing her expressions; never being able to touch or kiss her. This can't happen.

Jill asks Adrian, "Any luck with you?" He shakes his head, defeat written all over it, "She isn't sleeping so I can't reach her. Her brain seems like it's off." Adrian had been trying to dream walk with her, but he always came back with the same answer.

People come and go throughout the day, but I don't really see them. I was always in here; only leaving to shower and use the bathroom.

* * *

It was December 22nd and Rose still wasn't awake. Jill, Mia, Eddie, and Adrian had all gone back to court; their faces full of pain. They didn't want to leave but they had to.

I am talking to Rose when I see Lissa walk into the room. Her face is sad and her eyes full of pain. She doesn't say anything. She sits down across from me on the other side of the bed. Her gaze never leaves Rose.

I see her lip tremble as she says, "Rose, wake up….I have so much I need to say to you…please you can't leave." Tears are falling down her face and I have to look away. Lissa speaks to me after several moments, "You really lover her don't you Christian?"

I turn to look at her again and say, "You have no idea how much."

She looks at me; sadness, regret, understanding, and acceptance all flashing in her eyes. She says, "I never thought you and Rose would fall in love." I turn to look at the woman who has my heart. I place my hand on her cheek and run my thumb against her lip. I say, "It was just as surprising for us." I am about to say something else when my words get lodged in my throat. I feel her hand twitch in mine and I see her eyes lids twitch. I hold my breath.

RPOV

Why was it so damn hard to find my body? How far had I wandered? I felt like I had been walking forever; it didn't help that it was still completely dark.

I wish Mason could have helped me. I remember his huge grin when I told him I was going back. He didn't want me here; I didn't belong yet.

All he had told me was to follow my gut; what a load of help that had been. I huff as I think maybe I should have just gone with him. Something pushes me forward, however, so I keep going. I hear buzzing in my ear; like when a fly is too close to it. Soon the buzzing turns into voices and I pick up my pace. Finally I hear the voice I've been missing. _'You have no idea how much.' _I run as I hear Christian. I want to see him; to kiss him.

There is no white light like in the movies. The darkness seems to wrap around me and suck me down. I try to scream but it's muffled. Suddenly I feel a hand on my face; it's running along my lower lip. I hear him again so I try to open my eyes. I try to look for the muscle that makes them do this. I twitch my hand in frustration. Soon I become more aware. I can feel that I am on a bed. I can feel people in the room.

My eyes lids twitch and I sigh; I can open my eyes now. I open them slowly but the brightness causes me to groan. I hear someone but I don't understand what they are saying. My eyes shut again and I say, "Why are these damn lights so bright?"

I feel lips on mine; lips I know oh too well. My hand digs into his hair and I bring him closer; this is what I wanted. Our lips move fast, almost as if we can't get enough of each other. I feel his hand run through my hair and I sigh. His tongue slips into me, causing me to moan into his mouth.

His strokes are fast and hard but I don't mind. I hear someone clear their throat but I ignore them. My tongue twines with his and his grip becomes tighter. Someone mumbles something making Christian sigh. He slows our kiss down and pulls back. I open my eyes to stare at the icy blue eyes I love. He gives me one more small peck then pulls away. I smile, "I should have woken up earlier."

Christian's eyes are full of relief, "That would have saved us a lot of trouble." I grin at him but don't say anything. That's when I notice we aren't the only ones in the room. Lissa is looking at me with so many emotions on her face that I feel dizzy just looking at her. Christian helps me sit up which makes me groan. His face becomes panicked, "Are you okay?" I smile, "I'm fine, my body is just a little stiff."

He nods as he lets me go. I turn to look at Lissa, "How are you doing? You weren't hurt were you?" Her eyes widen and tears fall from her eyes. My eyes widen as she rushes to my bed. She collapses next to me; she sobs into the mattress. "Rose…I'm so….sorry about*hiccup* about everything….I'm so sorry!" I feel my heart clench as I hear her apology over and over.

I place my hand on her head and run my fingers through her gorgeous hair. "Lissa, please stop crying. You don't need to be sad." Her crying doesn't slow, "But I've…been such…a bitch*hiccup* to you….and all you….do is protect me…I was stupid." She lifts her head to me and her beautiful jade green eyes are full of regret. I feel my eyes sting as I look at her. No matter all the hurt she caused me I know I don't want her to suffer. At this moment I am happy and I want her to be the same.

She wipes her eyes and says, "I can never say sorry enough Rose." I give her a small smile, "I think you already have." She shakes her head, "We were best friends and I treated you like shit." She grabs my hand as she keeps talking, "I was so scared when I saw that thing bite you. You're eyes closed and I think a piece of me died. It hurt so much to know you were dying because of me."

I squeeze her hand, "Lissa it's my job. I could die any moment." She shakes her head, "Not for me Rose. I can never forgive myself." I look at her tear stained face. Everything that happened between us seems so insignificant right now. I almost died but here I am; breathing. I've been lucky on more than one occasion but one day my luck will run out. I don't want to hold on to the past. I came back, I have Christian, and I have my life back; what more could I ask for.

I look her right in the eye and say, "But I forgive you." I see her jaw go slack, disbelief clear as day on her face. She doesn't say anything for a moment. But then she does, "How….why?" I smile at her, "Because it's over and done with." My eyes go to Christian who is smiling at me. I say, "I'm happy and you should be too." I look back at Lissa who has fresh tears in her eyes. She throws her arms around me, "Oh Rose, I love you!" I hug her back, "I know Lissa….I….I love you too." As I say the words I realize they're true. Lissa had been a big part of my life. I'll always love her.

Over her shoulder I see my door open. My eyes meet Dimitri's and his widen as he sees me awake. I hear him whisper, "Roza…." The relief in his eyes almost knocks me over. Lissa lets me go and says, "Be happy Rose. I'll miss you." She leaves the room before I can say anything. My heart feels lighter as I watch her close the door. I feel my bed dip and then I feel Christian's arm wrap around me. I almost laugh at his show of possession.

I nuzzle my face into his neck and whisper, "Play nice, babe." His only answer is to tighten his hold on me and kiss my forehead. I look back at Dimitri, "Hey comrade, what brings you around here?" He smiles at the old nickname and says, "I wanted to see how you were doing. I'm just glad I got to see you awake before we left." I lift a brow and he laughs at my confusion. He says, "Lissa and I are due back at court." I nod my head, "I see."

His eyes go to Christian, "Do you mind if I talk to her alone?" I hear Christian growl and I laugh. I turn my head to my jealous boyfriend and kiss him softly on the lips. I say, "Just a few minutes Chris, please." His eyes turn to me and they soften. He seems to be thinking it over; finally he sighs. He says, "I'll go tell Aunt Tasha you're awake. I'm sure the doctor will want to see you."

He gives Dimitri a hard look and then he leaves. He slams the door a little hard which causes me to laugh.

Dimitri comes and takes a seat by my bed. His voice is rough as he says, "I am so happy you're awake, Roza. I thought you were dead," pain fills his face, "I thought I lost you." His hand wraps around mine and he squeezes it tight; almost as if to make sure I'm real. I say, "Did we get them all?" A small smile crosses his lips, "There haven't been any more attacks since that night."

A thought hits me, "How long have I been out?" He grimaces, "For about a month. We thought you'd never wake up."

My mouth practically hits my lap, "Are you serious? Why the hell didn't somebody slap me awake?" He chuckles, "You don't think we tried?" Now I glare at him, "Tell me who and I'll kill them." He laughs outright and I can't help but smile at him. He says, "You were always hard to please."

His smile turns into a frown, "Rose, I'm sorry about everything. The things I said to you. I was acting like a jealous ex-boyfriend….which I guess I was." He stands up and gives my hand a final squeeze. He says, "Be happy with him. You deserve it." He kisses my cheek. I say, "Thanks Dimitri." He smiles at me and then walks out of my room. I sigh as a happy feeling settles over me.

Mason told me to pick right; I think I did.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. Doctors and nurses were going in and out of my room like crazy. Tasha had fed me a buffet that was enough for 20 and I ate it all; I was starving. The whole time Christian was at my side, holding me close. His arm would be around me and his other hand would be dancing along my skin: he'd touch my face, hair, lips, cheeks. It was like he had been deprived.

If my hands hadn't been so full I would have done the same.

It was around two in the morning when everyone finally left my room. Christian and I were snuggled up on the bed; the TV was on some random channel but I wasn't paying attention. My hand is drawing patterns on Christian's bare chest. His hand is on my stomach scratching it ever so lightly; I shiver as his nails bite into me. I sigh, "I missed you Chris." He kisses the top of my head, "I missed you too. I didn't think I'd ever be able to hold you again."

I smile even if he can't see me and say, "I love you." I feel his fingers on my chin as he tilts my head. His ice blue eyes blaze with so much emotion that I have to swallow the lump forming in my throat. I watch him lick his lips; then he brings them to mine. His kiss starts off soft, but soon it becomes electric. I grab his face and nibble on his bottom lip. He grants me access and I twirl my tongue with his. He answers my furious strokes while his hands cup my rear. I moan as his hands squeeze. This kiss is fire, passion, excitement, and love. I feel my body become hot as Christian deepens our kiss.

I don't know how long we stay like this, but when we pull away I am having a hard time breathing. Christian kisses my ear and whispers, "I love you Rose. You have my heart."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay here you go! This is the last Chapter. I am sorry it took so long but I was having a hard time writing this, hahaha. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: VA and its characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

**WARNING: This Chapter contains sexual content. Reader discretion is advised. This will be the only warning. Read at your own risk. **

I was sleeping; that much I knew. Despite the fact that I had been unconscious for about a month, my body was exhausted.

My dream begins to fade and soon I am dragged into the court walls. I look around and see I am in the room I stayed in when I came here. I cross my arms, "Adrian, where the hell are you?" I hear him chuckle, "How did I give myself away?" He appears in front of me, a huge smile plastered on his face. I grin at him, "I just know." He throws his arms around me and I don't hesitate to do the same. He sighs, "I am so happy you're awake Rose. You have no idea how scared I was." I hold him tighter, "I was scared too. It was hard finding my way back."

He pulls away to look at me as he says, "I'm sorry we had to leave. None of us wanted to." I shake my head, "You guys couldn't have stayed by my side forever." He smiles, "Eddie wanted to." His face falls a little as he says, "He was the one who was affected the most."

That doesn't surprise me. I sigh, "He must have been thinking about Mason." Adrian nods, "He never told us, but you could see it on his face." I say, "I'll call him. I haven't really talked to anyone since waking up." Adrian smirks, "Has a certain boy been keeping you busy?" Instead of blushing I pout, "No." Adrian's face is hilarious; it's a mix of surprise and confusion. He asks, "Nothing at all?" I shake my head and get frustrated. It's been about five days since I woke up. Christmas has come and gone; the new year about to begin.

And not once have me and Christian made love. Yes we've had heated moment; I've wanted more. But he always pulls back. It was rather annoying. Adrian lets out a surprised sound, "I would have thought he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of you." I sit down on the bed with a sour expression, "Oh his hands are always on me. Just not how I want." He chuckles as he sits next to me, "Has he explained why?"

I nod, "He said something about letting me rest. He thinks I'm not completely healed; which is bullshit." Adrian laughs, "I can see someone isn't happy." I stick my tongue out at him, "It sucks."

I see Adrian beginning to fade. He says, "Looks like I'm waking up." He kisses my forehead and I say, "We'll talk soon Adrian. Maybe we can see each other for New Year's." He smiles and nods. All too soon the dream disappears and I wake up. I feel myself lying in bed alone. The room is lit up by the lap on my bedside table.

I hear the shower running and I figure Chris is in there. I wonder how long he's been in there.

An image of Christian's naked body dripping in water fills my mind. I picture his dark hair sticking to his face as his hands roam his body while he cleans himself. I see him cleaning my favorite appendage and I groan. When had I become such a huge pervert?

I blame Chris for that. If he would just have sex with me like I want him to then I wouldn't be feeling this way. I want to feel him inside of me; I want to see his eyes blaze as I cry out his name.

I let out a breath of frustration as my thoughts become dirtier. This guy is going to kill me.

I am so lost in my thoughts I miss the water turning off. I open my eyes once I hear my bathroom door opening. I look over and see Christian standing in nothing but a towel. He is using another towel to dry his hair. I watch as droplets of water run from his chest to his abs, and then disappear into the towel. I lick my lips; I know exactly what is hiding underneath it.

I move my eyes back up and lock with his; the hand that was drying his hair, now completely still. I see his eyes become hot and that gets me excited. I bite my lip as I recognize that look he is giving me. He shakes his head and clears his throat. He says, "I didn't know you were awake." He tosses the towel that is in his hand and walks closer to the bed. I know my eyes are still full of my desire as I look at him. He has kept me waiting too long.

Without answering I make my way to him. I get on my knees on the bed so we are face to face. I wrap my arms around his neck as I bring my mouth to his ear. I whisper, "You look so sexy when you're wet." I nibble on his ear and he groans. I feel his hand clutch my hip. I press closer to him as I trail kisses on his neck. His skin tastes so good. I feel him push me back slightly and I look at him with a pout. He clears his throat again, "Um, do you want to take a shower?" I glare at him, "I took one before you." He nods and tries to step back. I grab him by the towel and he stops. I tug him to me, "Are you trying to get away Pyro?" He narrows his eyes at me, "I want to get dressed."

I shake my head, "I like you this way." I rub my finger on his lower abdomen; he shivers. His voice comes out strangled, "Rose, stop it." I move my lips to his, "I don't want to." His hand clutches my finger, "You need to recover." I growl at him, "I am perfectly fine." I tug him closer but he keeps his hand on mine. He says, "No you need more time. I want you to get better."

I place my hand over his and remove it from mine. In a demanding voice I say, "I want you." I rip his towel off; he stiffens as the cold air hits his exposed lower half. I close my hand around his hardening erection. I slowly rub his head with the pad of my thumb; his moan washes over me and I shiver. I move my hand slowly along him. His breathing becomes heavy; his hand on my hip getting tighter. "Fuck….Rose…."

I place my lips on his and kiss him very slowly. His response is immediate; I feel his tongue scraping against mine and I can't help but moan. His hand on my hips moves to cup my rear, then squeezes it as I yelp in surprise.

My hand goes a bit faster. He bucks his hips as his lips go to my neck. I tilt my head so he can have better access. I go faster and his sucks get harder. He is going to leave a mark but I don't care.

The hand on my butt goes further down until I feel him plunge his fingers into my slick heat. I let out a surprised sound. Christian moans, "Damn it babe, you're so wet." He begins to pump and my hand falters on his cock.  
"Oh, Chris," my breathing becomes faster. My mind becomes fuzzy, but I know one thing; I need Christian.

I place my mouth by his ear and I whisper, "Christian, please. I want you to fuck me." I lick the shell of his ear. He lets out a growl that turns me on even more. His voice comes out strangled, "You asked for it."

He takes my hand off of him, but before I can complain he flips me over so I am on my hands and knees. I feel his large member pressing against my butt. Excitement courses through me.

His finger goes up and down my slit, making me shiver. He says, "God Rose you looks so sexy in this position. Maybe next time I will take my time, but not right now." His hand comes down hard on my ass and I let out something that sounds like a yelp and a moan. Christian says, "You've been a bad girl Rose. I am going to fuck you until you can't walk." His name leaves me lips; my body becomes hotter than before.

He plunges into me and my back arches as I feel myself being stretched. I feel Christian's hands attach to my hips as he slowly pulls out; only to slam even harder into me. "Oh Chris, faster!"

He doesn't have to be told twice. His speed picks up and my pleasure climbs higher and higher. His sack slaps against my heated skin, making my core tighten. Christian pounds into me fast and hard; the bed complains underneath me, as if it's going to break.

I thrust my hips back to meet his. He lets out a loud groan, "You don't know how bad I've wanted to do this." His hand leaves my hip and goes up. He grabs on to my hair, giving it a sharp tug. My cries of pleasure increase; his name leaving my lips like a prayer.

My arms soon give out, my face hitting the mattress. Christian continues to pull my hair and dig his nails into me. Sweat covers my body and I shudder as I feel Christian's fingers on my clit. He pinches my bud and I cry out. He growls, "Cum for me baby." His thrust become faster and his fingers follow the movements. I begin to see stars in my vision as my lower belly tightens.

With one final thrust and pinch, I fall apart. I yell out his name and my toes curl. He says my name and then goes still. I can feel him release inside of me; only carrying out my orgasm even more.

When he finishes I feel his body fall next to mine. My legs feel sore, but I feel amazing. I roll over and face him. Christian's face is flushed; his body covered in sweat and his hair sticking to his forehead. I cuddle closer to him and kiss his cheek, "Mmm I've missed this." He looks over at me, "Did I hurt you?"

I shake my head, "It was exactly what I needed." He groans and throws an arm over his eyes. He says, "Damn it Rose. You're supposed to be resting." I scoff, "I am perfectly fine. You've been torturing me for the past week." He removes his arm to give me a surprised look, "What are you talking about?" I glare at him, "You've been getting me all hot and bothered. Then you would pull away."

His eyes become amused, "It was for your own good. I was having a hard time keeping my hands to myself." I pout at him, "I wish you wouldn't have. You have a lot of time to make up." His smirk comes on, "Is that an order?" I lick my lips and quickly sit myself on his lap. I grind myself into his cock and I feel it twitch. He moans as I say, "Yes, so you better get to work Pyro."

* * *

I wake up with two strong arms wrapped around me. I lift my head to see Christian still sleeping. He has me clutched to his chest; I must have fallen asleep on top of him.

I smile as I feel my body ache and my legs throb. He kept his promise about not being able to walk.

I try to get up but his arms become tighter. I laugh and cuddle back into his chest. I wrap my arms round him and sigh in content. I am so glad I came back; happy that I get to be with Christian again. I kiss his chest repeatedly, happy with to feel his warm skin against mine.

I feel his chest rumble as he says, "I love you." My stomach knots as I look up at his handsome face. His eyes are open, letting me stare into his blue eyes. I smile and peck his chin as I say, "I love you too." He brings his lips down to mine. He kisses me slowly and sensually. His tongue twines with mine as his hands dig into my hair.

The butterflies in my stomach increase and my heart beats faster. He seems to be pouring his love for me through this kiss, but I won't complain.

We pull away for air but we press our bodies closer. He kisses my forehead and then tucks my head under his chin. He sighs, "I didn't think I'd ever get to be with you again." I nod, "Neither did I. It scared me." I feel his hand rubbing circles on my back. He says, "Me too." We don't say anything for a long time.

The silence isn't awkward. It feels nice just being like this; our arms wrapped around each other, taking comfort in the others presence.

But then we have to get up. I begin to hear movement downstairs and I sigh. I look up at Chris, "I think it's time to go." He pouts, "But I like it better here." I laugh, "I know, but I want to walk around. You've kept me confined to this bed." There is a twinkle in his eye I know too well. Before he can say anything I slap his chest, "Stop thinking dirty. Time to get up." He gives me a look of mock innocence, "Do I need to remind you that it was you who jumped me last night." I laugh and playfully bite his chest. I say, "And I will happily do it tonight, but right now we need to go."

After a lot of grumbling and bribe kisses, Chris and I get dressed and walk downstairs. When we reach the bottom I am brought to a halt. My eyes widen as I see Alberta standing in our living room. She and Tasha both look up and smile when they see us. Tasha stands up and says, "Rose I am so glad you're up and about. How are you feeling?"

I can't really tell her I am completely sore because her nephew screwed me senseless. I smile and say, "I feel good Tasha. My legs are a little stiff, since I haven't been walking." Christian snickers next to me and I fight the urge to elbow him. Instead I look at Alberta and smile. I say, "Not that it isn't nice to see you, but what are you doing here Guardian Patrov?" She smiles and walks over to us. She gives me a hug which takes me by surprise.

When we pull away she says, "I wanted to see how you were doing. News about the attack has gone worldwide." I nod my head, "That doesn't surprise me." She laughs and says, "I am also here on behalf of the queen. She wanted me to make sure you will still be able to take you position at the academy."

Well glad to know the queen cares about my wellbeing. I say, "I'm fine. I just have to get back into training. When do we head to St. Vlad's?" Alberta hands me an envelope, "You're tickets and departure information are all there. When you get to the academy you'll need to come to my office Rose." I listen as she briefly goes over a few things.

Alberta stays for a few hours. Tasha offers her a room for the night but Alberta declines, "I have to get back to court. I'll be seeing you two soon."

She is walking out the door but then turns to me. She asks, "Have you talked to Castile?" I look at her surprised, "No, I was going to call him today. Why?" She smiles, "Call him as soon as you can." I nod even though she just confused me.

Tasha turns to us and gives us a pout, "I can't believe I am going to be in this house without you two." Christian chuckles and wraps an arm around his aunt. He says, "Maybe you can come with us." She makes a face, "I didn't really like school when I was a teen. I don't think much has changed."

I laugh and say, "Don't worry Tasha, odds are the Chris will light a student on fire because he got pissed off and they'll ship us back home." Christian playfully glares at me, "Who says it's going to be me? Your temper is as bad as mine." I cross my arms, "I guess we'll have to see who cracks first."

* * *

It's around midnight and I am up in my room when I finally call Eddie. I spot Tony walking in the back and I sigh. The others told me I wouldn't be on duty anymore. They said it was pointless since I was leaving. Tony turns around and sees me. He smiles and salutes me.

I give him the bird but that only makes him laugh.

I dial Eddie; he picks up on the second ring, "Hello?" I smile into the phone, "Well if it isn't my favorite Dhampir." There is silence on the other end and I look to make sure I haven't lost connection. I her him sigh in relief, "Rose it is so good to hear from you." I grimace, "Sorry I haven't called. Things have been crazy over here." That was a lie; I just forgot.

He says, "I'm sure. I was just so worried…..I thought…..I mean I saw you fall….it reminded me…..even though…." My heart clenches at his broken words. I whisper, "You thought of Mason." I don't ask it, I say it. Eddie sighs, "Yes. I almost threw up when you closed your eyes. I think time slowed down."

"Eddie I'm fine. There was nothing you could do. You were doing your job." He doesn't say anything for a moment. Finally he does, "I know, but I felt useless. I didn't want another friend to die." I clutch my phone, "But I didn't Eddie. I wouldn't have wanted you to come after me. You did the right thing." I wanted to tell him something. Something Mason had said to me when I saw him. But over the phone isn't good enough.

Eddie sighs, "It's just hard Rose." I nod even if he can't see me. I say, "I know Eddie. But it's over. I'm here, you're here and you have to protect Jill." There is silence but I don't break it. I need my words to sink in. He needs to understand.

Minutes tick by but then I hear him say, "I'm fine Rose. I am just happy you're alive." I sigh in relief, "Good. Oh Alberta came by." I want to change the subject. I don't want to hear that despair in his voice.

His tone picks up, "What did she tell you?" I lift a brow, "To call you. Do you know why?"

He chuckles, "I have some news." My interest picks up, "Out with it Castile." He laughs, "Well Jill was asking the Queen if she could go to St. Vald's to train with you and Chris. I guess that Queen said yes." My smile becomes a grin, "You guys are going to be there?"

"Yeah, and if it's alright with you, I can be your assistant for classes." I actually squeal, "I'd love that Eddie!"

"Good because we already have our tickets."

My mood goes from sad to happy. This is great news!

We talk for another hour. I think Eddie needed reassurance that I really was fine. But it was good talking to him. His parting words surprised me. He says, "Rose, I love you, you know that right?" My throat clogs up with emotion. I know he loves me like a sister; just like I love him as a brother. I clear my throat and say, "I love you too Eddie. I'll be seeing you soon."

I know he is still broken over Mason. But I know one day he will finally put that demon to rest.

* * *

My ears ring as Mia lets go of another firework. It pops and sizzles, making Adrian dizzy. Christian laughs, "Careful Ivashkov, your hair might catch fire." Mia giggles and says, "Then I'll leave him. I am only with him because of his hair." I try not to laugh as Adrian pouts, "You wouldn't leave me babe."

Jill laughs, "It is pretty cool hair." Eddie smiles at Jill and I can't help but think about what an amazing couple they would be.

A hand wraps around my waist, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look over at Christian who pecks my nose and says, "You look distracted. What are you thinking about?" I look back at Eddie and Jill and say, "They're cute together." He chuckles, "Don't even try to be a match maker." I look at Chris again and say, "But my skills are awesome." He scoffs, "Like the time you tried to get Alex a girlfriend." I cringe, "Okay that one was bad." He laughs, "Yeah let's just let nature take its course. But I agree; Jill and Eddie look good together."

Tasha comes out of our house with a tray full of Champaign. She says, "Guys it's almost midnight! Grab a glass." We do as she says and look at the countdown clock she bought.

I am happy that our friends decided to spend New Year's with us. They surprised us once again by not telling us they were coming. Adrian had walked in with a bag full of fireworks, claiming he was now the fire user.

I take in our friends and a feeling of completeness fills me.

I wrap my arm around Christian and lean my head against his chest. I feel him kiss the top of my head. I say, "I love you."

Before he can say anything Alex yells out, "Count it down!" I watch as the numbers go down. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Everyone, "Happy New Year." Adrian kisses Mia, while Eddie gives Jill a peck on the cheek; her face goes completely red.

I feel a finger under my chin and my face is lifted to Christian's. His lips are on mine; our kiss moving slowly. I dig my hand in his hair; I move my lips a little faster and he responds. His tongue slips into me; lighting me on fire.

We pull away and try to catch our breath. He gives me one finally peck as he whispers, "I love you, too."

The butterflies he always causes swarms in my belly.

I thought my life had begun once I graduated the academy. But I was wrong.

I am with the man I love, and we are starting a new life together. I have my friends and family.

My life begins now.

**A/N: There it is guys! This is the end of the story! Thank you to all the people who follow and support A Change of Heart! Much love to all of you!**


End file.
